Problemas escolares
by Radogan
Summary: Sasori conoce a una pelirrosa:  Sakura.  Pero su amor no es correspondido, estando vacío Sasori encuentra consuelo en un joven rubio de ojos azules
1. La pelirrosa

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su autor y creador es Masashi Kishimoto**

**La pelirrosa**

Comienza un nuevo año escolar para los integrantes de Akatsuki, todos comenzarían a estudiar en la preparatoria.

Pero no tienen ideas de las cosas que pasarán en este año. Acontecimientos muy interesantes…

El día es hermoso, y un joven de cabellos rojo fuego y ojos color miel es despertado por los rayos de sol que se infiltraban desde su ventana

El nombre del pelirrojo es Akasuna no Sasori

Sasori se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir se viste y baja al comedor para encontrarse con su abuela Chiyo

-**Buenos días, Sasori-kun**- dice su abuela

-**Buenos días obaachan**- contesta Sasori

-**¿Quieres desayunar?**

-**No gracias, comeré algo en la escuela**

Dicho esto Sasori tomó su mochila de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse

-**Que tengas un buen día**- le deseó su abuela

-**Gracias, nos vemos después**

Sasori llegó a su nueva escuela en donde comenzaría sus clases en la preparatoria.

Según su horario, su salón era el 27, así que comenzó su búsqueda

Sasori tuvo algunos problemas para encontrar su salón, pero en el camino se encontró a unos amigos

-**Hola Sasori**

-**Itachi, Pein, hola ¿en que salón están?**

-**27**- dijeron Itachi y Pein al mismo tiempo

-**¿Y tú?**- preguntó Pein

-**También en el 27, pero ¿no saben dónde está?**

-**Sí, venimos de ahí**- dijo Itachi- **está al fondo, es de los salones más apartados**

-**¿Irás al salón?**- preguntó Pein

-**Sí, iré a dejar mis cosas**

-**Te acompañamos entonces**- dijo Pein

Dicho esto Pein, Itachi y Sasori fueron al salón 27, en dónde ya estaban varios de sus compañeros, pero todos estaban calmados puesto que por ser el primer día casi nadie se conocía

Sasori fue a dejar sus cosas en uno de los asientos de atrás junto a los lugares de sus amigos. Después fue a reunirse de nuevo con ellos en la entrada del salón

-**Vamos a inspeccionar la escuela**- propuso Itachi

Sasori y Pein asintieron, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases y pudieron ver como una maestra se dirigía hacia su salón

Los tres chicos se metieron al salón, y se sentaron en sus lugares justo en el momento en que la maestra entraba

-**Buenas tardes estudiantes**- (El grupo de Sasori está en el turno de la tarde)

-**Buenas tardes** - dijeron todos

-**Mi nombre es Kurenai, y les daré la clase de química, ahora quiero que todos se paren y vengan al frente, porque los voy a sentar por número de lista, o sea, por apellido**

Todos obedecieron a Kurenai-sensei, y poco a poco los fue sentando.

A nadie le agradó la idea de estar sentados por apellidos, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Una vez que todos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, Kurenai-sensei dijo:

-**Bueno, se nos ha ido el tiempo nos vemos hasta mañana**

Justo cuándo termino de decir esto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la primera clase, y Kurenai-sensei tomó sus cosas y se fue.

En lo que restó del día, Sasori y sus amigos conocieron a sus demás profesores.

Nada nuevo ocurrió durante las semanas siguientes.

Hasta que comenzaron sus clases de deportes. La clase de deportes era la última clase de los viernes.

-**Buenas tardes clase- dijo el profesor de deportes al entrar al salón**

-**Buenas tardes profesor**- dijeron los alumnos

-**Para esta clase quiero que se dividan en 3 grupos: uno para football, basketball y voleibol**

Así comenzó a formarse un gran tumulto puesto que el más pedido era football y todos querían estar ahí.

-**¿A cual nos inscribimos?**- preguntó Itachi

-**¿Qué les parece si nos inscribimos en football?**- preguntó Pein

-**No, a mi no me gusta mucho**- contestó Itachi- **Prefiero el voleibol**

-**Y yo quiero basketball**- dijo Sasori

-**Tendremos que estar en grupos separados**- dijo Itachi

-**Bueno nos vemos después, voy a anotarme en el football**- dijo Pein

-**Esta bien**- dijeron Sasori e Itachi

Ambos fueron a anotarse, Sasori en basketball e Itachi en voleibol

Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron en un grupo el profesor dijo:

-**Bien, ahora vamos a las canchas, en cada cancha hay un balón de football, basket y voleibol**

Cada grupo se fue a su respectiva cancha.

En el grupo de basket:

-**Vamos a formar los equipos**- dijo un chico de cabello azul

-**Muy bien Kisame, tú y yo escogeremos**- dijo un chico que tenía la cara casi tapada por completo

-**Esta bien Kakuzu** - dijo Kisame

Nadie se opuso a esto, y entre Kisame y Kakuzu comenzaron a hacer los equipos

Sasori terminó en el equipo de Kakuzu, y a la hora de los partidos parecía que los equipos estaban parejos en cuanto a habilidad.

Pero en medio del partido, Sasori vio que en medio de la cancha, en donde estaban jugando, estaba una chica de cabello rosa recostada en el piso.

Sasori fue hacia a ella por si le había pasado algo

-**¿Qué pasa?**- le preguntó a la chica

-**Ah nada**- dijo relajada- **es sólo que ya me cansé y decidí tomar un descanso**

-**¿Un descanso? Está bien, pero, ¿en medio de la cancha?, ¿no te da miedo que te puedan llegar a golpear?**

-**No había pensado en eso**- dijo aún relajada- **Pero no me importa**

Sasori no le dio importancia y siguió jugando

Minutos después aquella chica pelirrosa se levantó del suelo y comenzó a participar de nuevo en el partido

Hubo un momento en el que a Sasori le mandaron un pase, y el estaba a punto de agarrar el balón, pero chocó con alguien…

-**¡Auch!**- dijo Sasori

-**Oh lo siento**- dijo una voz femenina

Al levantar la vista, Sasori vio que la persona con la que había chocado era la chica que había estado recostada en la cancha

-**Lo siento, lo siento mucho de veras**- decía la chica- **En serio lo siento, discúlpame**

La chica seguía disculpándose, al parecer pensó que quizá Sasori se había molestado con ella, y se veía realmente angustiada por ello

-**No te preocupes**- dijo Sasori calmado- **No pasó nada, enserio**

-**Perdón**

Sasori le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la chica se calmó un poco y le correspondió con otra pequeña sonrisa

El resto del partido fue normal, ganó el equipo de Kisame.

Al finalizar la clase, Sasori tenía deseos de hablar con la chica pelirrosa, pero ella se había ido en fuga en cuanto escuchó el timbre.

Minutos después llegaron Pein e Itachi

-**¿Cómo les fue?**- preguntó Sasori

-**Nada mal**- dijo Pein- **mi equipo ganó, 4 a 2**

-**Bueno, a mi más o menos**- dijo Sasori

-**¿Por qué?**- preguntó Pein

-**Es que como no somos muchos en el grupo de voleibol, el profesor dijo que nos teníamos que ir a basket o football, y ya no habrá más voleibol**

-**Que mala suerte tienes Itachi**- dijo Pein

-**Sí, lo sé. Y ¿cómo estuvo el basket Sasori?**

-**Mi equipo perdió**

-**Mala suerte**- dijo Itachi

-**Sí, pero conocí a una chica que se recostó en medio de la cancha**

-**¡¿Qué?**- preguntó Pein- **¿quería que la golpearan? ¿o que?**

-**No lo sé, me dijo que estaba cansada y que no le importaba si le pegaban**

-**Que loca**- dijo Itachi

Los tres se fueron juntos a la salida, pero se despidieron ya que cada uno tomaba un rumbo diferente hacia sus casas.

Sasori no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de cabello rosa, no sabía porqué. Y algo que lamentó fue que no le preguntó su nombre, pero ya se lo preguntaría el lunes.


	2. Los chistes

Los chistes

Al lunes siguiente.

Sasori se levantó temprano y tomó una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Sasori- le dijo su abuela

-Buenos días

Sasori se sirvió un plato de cereal y comenzó a comer.

Cuándo terminó, lavó el plato y se despidió de su abuela

-Adiós, me tengo que ir

-Cuídate mucho

En la entrada de la escuela, Sasori se encontró con Pein e Itachi

-Hola chicos- dijo Sasori

-Hola- dijeron Itachi y Pein

-¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?- preguntó Itachi

-Nada, o al menos nada nuevo- contestó Sasori

-¿No nos dejaron tarea?- preguntó Pein

-Creo que no- dijo Itachi- ¿Tú no sabes Sasori?

-No recuerdo

-Bueno, vamos de una vez al salón, para preguntarle a alguien si dejaron tarea o no- dijo Pein

Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron al salón

Una vez ahí comenzaron a preguntarle a varios compañeros sobre la tarea, y al final resultó que no habían dejado nada

Minutos después sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, y éstas continuaron aburridas como siempre y más tarde llegó la hora del descanso.

Sasori, Itachi y Pein decidieron ir a la cafetería por algo de comer.

Al llegar vieron que el lugar estaba algo lleno, aún así ellos compraron algo de comida.

Una vez que salieron de la cafetería con su comida, decidieron ir al salón para sentarse a comer tranquilamente.

Itachi y Pein entraron al salón, pero algo entretuvo a Sasori…

-¡Cuéntame un chiste!- le pedía una voz femenina

-¿Eh?, ah hola- dijo Sasori observando bien a la chica que tenía delante

Era la chica pelirrosa, con la que había hablado el viernes pasado

-A sí, hola- dijo sin darle importancia- ¡Cuéntame un chiste!

-¿Un chiste?

-¡Sí!

-Esta bien, eh… a ver este: 'mamá, mamá, ¿papá tiene diarrea?; no, ¿porqué hijo?; es que ayer te escuché decir: ¡a ver cuándo se te para esa mierda!'

Al terminar de decir el chiste, la pelirrosa comenzó a reir

-¡Cuéntame otro!

-Eh… bueno, que tal este: 'papá, papá ¿los corazones tienen piernas?; no hijo ¿porqué?; es que ayer escuché que dijiste: abre las piernas corazón'

De nuevo la chica comenzó a reír

-Muchas gracias- dijo más calmada- necesitaba reír, nos vemos

La chica le sonrió a Sasori, el cual también sonrío

La pelirrosa se alejó del salón y se dirigió a las canchas.

Sasori se le quedó viendo, pero después de unos segundos reaccionó, entró al salón y se sentó al lado de Pein.

Comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa, hasta que dieron el timbre que indicaba el final del descanso.

Las siguientes clases fueron igual de aburridas que las anteriores.

Cuándo terminó la última clase Sasori, Itachi y Pein fueron juntos a la salida pero después cada uno se fue por su lado.

Sasori vio a la chica pelirrosa y se dio cuenta de que al parecer ella estaba esperando un autobús para ir a su casa, al pasar junto a ella, Sasori le sonrió y ella lo saludó con la mano, por este simple acto Sasori se puso muy feliz y no dejó de sonreír hasta llegar a su casa.


	3. Los proyectos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su autor y creador es Masashi Kishimoto**

Los proyectos

Al día siguiente, Sasori fue a la escuela, como siempre, acompañado de Itachi y Pein, sus amigos.

La primera clase que tendrían ese día sería la de valores.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, la maestra llegó y dejó sus cosas en el escritorio.

Era una mujer con cabello negro algo corto y ojos negros

-Buenos días, clase.

-Buenos días- dijeron todos

-Mi nombre es Shizune y les daré la clase de valores

Todos guardaron silencio

-Bueno espero conocerlos a todos poco a poco- dijo Shizune-sensei sonriendo- Ahora les explicaré lo que haremos en nuestras clases. Se juntarán en equipos de hasta 5 integrantes, escojan bien porque una vez que se integren a un equipo no hay vuelta atrás, a todos los equipos les pondré un proyecto especial que entregarán al final de cada parcial

-¿Qué clase de proyectos?- preguntó Itachi

-Mmm… paciencia, joven eh…

-Itachi

-Joven Itachi tenga paciencia, aún no les diré de qué se tratarán los proyectos. Por ahora, usaremos esta clase para formar los equipos.

Dicho esto todos comenzaron a juntarse y a planear los equipos

Sasori, Pein e Itachi hicieron equipo con Kakuzu y con un chico de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás llamado Hidan.

Cuándo los equipos ya estaban hechos ya sólo faltaban 5 minutos para finalizar la clase

-Muy bien- dijo Shizune-sensei- Mañana les diré cuál es el primer proyecto que realizarán. Nos vemos en la próxima clase.

-Adiós, Shizune-sensei- dijeron todos

Una vez que la maestra se fue, Sasori, Itachi y Pein conversaban con sus compañeros de equipo

-Entonces, ¿cuál era tu nombre?- le preguntó Pein a el chico de cabello blanco

-Soy Hidan un fiel creyente de Jashin-sama- dijo el chico orgulloso

-¿De quién?- preguntó Itachi

-¡Jashin-sama! ¿Qué nunca has oído hablar de él?- dijo molesto- De seguro eres un put#.?%& ateo de mierda

-Bueno eso no importa- dijo Kakuzu

Mientras conversaban, Sasori se dio cuenta de que aquella chica pelirrosa por lo general estaba sola. Él quería hacer algo al respecto pero temía que algo malo pudiese ocurrir, algo le decía que ya llegaría el momento para ayudarla.

Las clases que siguieron fueron, como siempre, aburridas. Y para al final de las clases Kakuzu y Hidan se habían convertido en los nuevos amigos de Sasori, Itachi y Pein

Los cinco iban caminando juntos hacia la salida, y fue cuándo Pein la vio…

Una chica de cabello azul y ojos de igual color

-Oh por dios…- dijo Pein sonrojándose

Hidan se dio cuenta de la reacción de Pein y le dijo:

-Jaja ¿te gustó Konan?- dijo en tono de burla

-¿Konan? ¿Así se llama?- preguntó Pein en tono soñador

-Sí pero, olvídate de ella

-¿Porqué?

-Ella no es una mujer fácil de domar, más de la mitad de nuestro salón ha intentado salir con ella, pero los a rechazado a todos

-No me importa- dijo Pein decidido- Lograré que se fije en mi

Cuándo los chicos llegaron a las puertas de la escuela, se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Al día siguiente.

Sasori fue a la escuela en compañía de Kakuzu, el cual vivía algo cerca de la casa de Sasori.

-Sasori, cuéntame de ti- pidió Kakuzu

-Bueno pues, me gusta el arte, para mí el arte es eterno

-Jaja me gusta tu idea del arte, yo también pienso que el arte es eterno

-Sí pero por ahora las únicas obras de arte que he podido hacer son los dibujos que hecho en uno de mis cuadernos

-Ah bueno, pero algo es algo, algún día tu obras de arte valdrán mucho dinero y cuándo eso pase, considérame para ser tu representante- dijo Kakuzu ambicioso

-Jaja claro Kakuzu

Los dos llegaron a la escuela, entraron y se fueron a su salón en donde ya estaban los demás.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hablar porque enseguida dieron el timbre que anunció el comienzo de las clases y Shizune-sensei entró al salón.

-Buenos días clase

-Buenos días Shizune-sensei- dijeron todos

-Bueno como les prometí, les diré los proyectos que harán en equipo

-¿Qué tan difíciles serán los proyectos?- preguntó Konan

-Mmm… no serán difíciles si trabajan en equipo- dijo Shizune-sensei sonriendo- Para el primer proyecto quiero que hagan una piñata

-¿Una piñata?- preguntaron todos

-Sí, la piñata tiene que tener forma humana, la que ustedes quieran pero no quiero que esté deforme. Y la piñata debe ser capaz de sostenerse en pie.

-¿Y para cuándo quiere que se la entreguemos?- preguntó Pein

-Para el final del parcial. Les estoy dejando este proyecto con tiempo, así que quiero que sus proyectos sean muy buenos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que Shizune-sensei dijera algo más.

-Bueno, para la clase de mañana quiero que exponga el equipo de Sasori, Pein, Itachi, Kakuzu y Hidan. Ustedes expondrán el tema de cultura, lo que representa ésta, qué es, etc.

El equipo de Sasori tomó nota de lo que quería Shizune-sensei que expusieran.

En lo que quedó de clase Shizune-sensei les platicó algunas anécdotas divertidas de su vida.

Al acabar la clase, ella se despidió de todos y se fue del salón

Las otras clases pasaron volando y pronto fue la hora de la salida. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.


	4. Konan y Sakura

Al día siguiente en la clase de Valores, el equipo de Sasori expuso el tema que Shizune-sensei les había dejado: Cultura.

Cuando terminaron de exponer, Shizune-sensei dio por terminada la clase y les dijo que ya podían irse.

Sasori y su equipo comenzaron a ver cómo harían la piñata

-¿Entonces, en donde nos reunimos para hacer la piñata?- preguntó Itachi

-Si quieren podemos trabajar en mi casa- propuso Pein

-Me parece bien- dijo Kakuzu

-Pero esperen un momento- dijo Hidan molesto- ¿acaso vamos a hacer nosotros la piñata?

-Pues claro Hidan- dijo Itachi

-¿Qué crees que se va a hacer sola o qué?- preguntó Sasori

-No idiotas- dijo Hidan- ¿Qué les parece si mejor compramos la piñata? Nos ahorraríamos mucho trabajo

-Pero ¿no crees que Shizune-sensei se dará cuenta fácilmente que la piñata es comprada?- dijo Pein

-¿Qué nos saldría más barato, comprar la piñata o hacerla nosotros?- preguntó Kakuzu

-Creo que saldría más barato si la hacemos nosotros- dijo Itachi

-Pero podemos comprar una piñata sencilla- dijo Hidan- Si compramos una piñata sencilla no gastaremos mucho dinero y además es posible que Shizune no se dé cuenta de que es comprada

-Creo que estoy de parte de Hidan- dijo Pein

-También yo- dijo Kakuzu- Mientras no gastemos mucho dinero

-¿Tu qué piensas Itachi?- preguntó Sasori

-Bueno… si compramos la piñata nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo- dijo Itachi- Creo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Hidan

-Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo yo también- dijo Sasori

-Muy bien- dijo Hidan- Ahora solo falta saber en dónde venden piñatas

-Cerca de mi casa hay un mercado en donde venden de todo- dijo Kakuzu

-Entonces ¿Qué les parece si el fin de semana vamos a ese lugar?- propuso Pein

-Está bien- dijeron los demás

-Bien, ahora que estamos de acuerdo ¿Quién me acompaña a la cafetería por algo de comer?- preguntó Itachi

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Pein

-Nosotros también- dijeron Kakuzu y Hidan

-Yo también voy- dijo Sasori

Cuando ya iban saliendo del salón, Sasori vio a aquella chica pelirrosa hablando con una chica rubia, se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa estaba algo preocupada

A Sasori se le olvidó que iba a acompañar a sus amigos a la cafetería y en vez de eso fue a hacia donde estaban esas chicas

-Hola- les dijo Sasori

-Hola- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo lo que hizo que Sasori se sintiera muy feliz

-Ah…hola- dijo la chica rubia

-¿De qué estaban hablando?- preguntó Sasori

La chica rubia puso una cara de "Que te importa" pero la pelirrosa dijo:

-De la piñata que dejó Shizune-sensei, Ino y yo no sabemos si compramos la piñata o la hacemos nosotras

-Pero ¿solo son ustedes dos en el equipo?- preguntó Sasori

-No, tenemos otros tres integrantes en el equipo, pero no vinieron hoy a la escuela- dijo la rubia

-¿Tu equipo ya sabe cómo hacer la piñata?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Eh… bueno nosotros vamos a comprar una piñata- dijo Sasori

-¿Lo ves Ino? Te digo que es más fácil si compramos la piñata- dijo la pelirrosa

-No lo sé- dijo la rubia- Mejor hay que hablar de esto cuando todos los integrantes de nuestro equipo estén presentes

-Está bien- dijo la pelirrosa

-Bueno y por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó la rubia a Sasori

-Ah…lo siento no me he presentado, me llamo Akasuna no Sasori y ustedes ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Yamanaka Ino- dijo la rubia

-Y yo me llamo Haruno Sakura

"Sakura, que hermoso nombre" pensó Sasori

-Bueno nos vemos Akasuna- dijo Ino- Sakura y yo tenemos cosas que hacer

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sakura

-Sí- dijo Ino.

Ino se llevó a Sakura lejos de Sasori y éste se quedó solo.

Sasori se fue a buscar a sus amigos a la cafetería, estaba algo molesto con Ino porque él quería seguir hablando con Sakura y no pudo.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería vio a sus amigos sentados en una de las mesas que había fuera de la cafetería. Sasori se sentó a lado de Itachi, pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien

-¿En dónde está Pein?- preguntó Sasori

-¿Sabes quién es Konan?- dijo Itachi

-Sí ¿Por qué?- contestó Sasori

-En cuanto Pein vio a Konan comenzó a platicar con ella, y se fue con ella y sus amigos a no sé donde- dijo Itachi

-Ya le dije a Pein que no se haga ilusiones con Konan- dijo Hidan- Además ella es demasiado para Pein

-Pues espero que Pein tenga suerte- dijo Sasori

-Por cierto Sasori ¿en dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Hidan

-Eh… estaba hablando con dos de nuestras compañeras que estaban afuera del salón- dijo Sasori

-¿Ino y Sakura?- preguntó Kakuzu

-¿Las conoces?- preguntó Sasori

-Conozco a Ino pero no se mucho de Sakura- dijo Kakuzu

-¿Quiénes son esas?- preguntó Hidan

-Ino es la chica rubia de nuestro salón y Sakura es la pelirrosa- dijo Kakuzu

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo con ellas?- preguntó Hidan

-Solo hablé un poco con ellas- dijo Sasori

-Bueno espero que no te guste la pelirrosa ya que es muy rara, si tuviera que elegir yo sería a la rubia- dijo Hidan

Sasori iba a contestar pero sonó el timbre y los chicos regresaron a su salón.

Cuando ya iban a llegar al salón vieron que Pein estaba en la puerta del salón hablando felizmente con Konan

-Vaya, parece ser que Pein sí está teniendo suerte con Konan- dijo Itachi

Los chicos llegaron al salón, pasaron junto a Pein y Konan y alcanzaron a oír que Pein decía:

-Konan, me gustas mucho

Konan se quedó callada

Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori estaban atentos a lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

Finalmente Konan dijo:

-Bueno Pein, no te conozco mucho –dijo Konan

Pein se entristeció, pensó que Konan le diría que no le gustaba

-Pero podemos arreglar eso- dijo Konan de forma seductora

Pein sonrió, agarró a Konan de la mano y el resto del día se la pasaron juntos.

-Pero que suerte tiene- dijo Hidan a la hora del descanso

Hidan estaba viendo como Pein hablaba con Konan, ambos estaban abrazados

-¿Qué tanto los ves?- preguntó Kakuzu- ¿Acaso te gustaba Pein? ¿O qué?

-No claro que no idiota- dijo Hidan

-Entonces ya déjalos en paz

Itachi mientras tanto se dio cuenta de que Sasori estaba más callado de lo normal

-¿Te pasa algo Sasori?

-No te preocupes, no me pasa nada- dijo Sasori desanimado

-Ven Sasori acompáñame a la cafetería- dijo Itachi

-Está bien- dijo Sasori

-Vamos con ustedes- dijo Hidan

-No Hidan, tienes que ayudarme a contar mi dinero- dijo Kakuzu

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Hidan molesto

-Porque yo lo digo- dijo Kakuzu enojado

Sasori e Itachi salieron del salón rumbo a la cafetería, Itachi pensaba que quizá Sasori no hablaría con él estando Hidan y Kakuzu presentes

-Entonces Sasori- dijo Itachi- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-No me pasa nada Itachi- dijo Sasori- Es solo que… Sakura… la chica pelirrosa… creo que me gusta

-Pues entonces habla con ella y dile lo que sientes- dijo Itachi

-Pero ¿y si yo no le gusto?- preguntó Sasori

-Pero ¿y si sí le gustas?- preguntó Itachi

Sasori se quedó callado

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo Itachi- No conoces mucho a Sakura, pero ella te gusta ¿verdad?

-Si

-Entonces antes de decirle lo que sientes, conócela un poco más para que estés seguro de tus sentimientos por ella

-De acuerdo- dijo Sasori más feliz- Gracias Itachi

-¿Para qué son los amigos?

Los dos fueron a la cafetería y se compraron unos refrescos, al regresar al salón Sasori tenía pensado hablar con Sakura pero ya había alguien hablando con ella.

Sasori no sabía de qué estaban hablando pero no los quiso interrumpir

"Hablaré con ella más tarde" pensó Sasori

Pero pronto sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del descanso, y las clases que siguieron después le impidieron a Sasori hablar con Sakura

A la hora de la salida, Sasori vio a Sakura sola esperando al autobús que la llevaría a su casa.

Sasori tenía pensado hablar con ella pero justo llegó el autobús de Sakura, ella vio a Sasori y se despidió de él

-Nos vemos mañana Sasori- dijo la chica sonriente

-Nos vemos Sakura

Ella se subió al autobús y se fue.

Sasori estaba feliz, aunque no pudo hablar con Sakura, le alegró mucho que ella recordara su nombre y que además le haya sonreído


	5. Los dibujos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su autor y creador es Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 5. Los dibujos.

Al día siguiente, viernes, tenían clase de Literatura pero el profesor no llegó, así que tenían la hora libre.

Sasori y sus amigos tenían pensado pasearse por la escuela ya que estaban muy aburridos. Al salir del salón de clases, Sasori vio a Sakura hablando con un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro y escuchó que éste le decía a Sakura: .

-Oye ¿a ti te gusta dibujar?.

-Sí, me gusta mucho- dijo Sakura feliz- pero mis dibujos no son muy buenos.

-Mi nombre es Sai, y tú ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el chico.

-Yo soy Sakura.

Parecía que Sai quería preguntarle algo más a Sakura pero justo cuando iba a hacer su pregunta lo llamaron.

-¡Oye Sai!, ¿No vienes a jugar?- le preguntó un chico de cabello rubio.

-¿Jugar a qué Naruto?- preguntó Sai.

-Futbol- contesto el rubio.

-Está bien. Sakura, ¿no quieres jugar?- preguntó Sai.

-No gracias- dijo Sakura amablemente.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos después- dijo Sai.

Sai y Naruto se fueron, dejando a Sakura sola, la oportunidad perfecta para Sasori, el cual rápidamente fue con Sakura.

-Hola- dijo Sasori sonriente.

-Hola- dijo la chica sonriendo también.

-Oye disculpa pero escuché que te gusta dibujar, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, me encanta dibujar- dijo Sakura muy feliz- pero no me salen muy bien mis dibujos.

-A mí también me gusta dibujar.

-¿En serio? ¿Me podrías mostrar tus dibujos?

-Claro- dijo Sasori sonriendo- Solo espera aquí en lo que voy por mi mochila.

Sasori entró al salón por su mochila y enseguida volvió con Sakura. Sacó su libreta de dibujos y se la pasó a Sakura. Ella comenzó a ver los dibujos de Sasori, analizando cada detalle de éstos.

Cuándo Sakura terminó de ver el último dibujo, dijo:

-Me gustan mucho tus dibujos- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias- dijo Sasori feliz.

Entonces llegó Hidan.

-¡Sasori tienes que venir!- dijo Hidan, parecía alterado.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Sasori molesto ya que estaba disfrutando la compañía de Sakura.

-¡Sí, es importante!

-Muy bien- dijo rendido- Nos vemos después Sakura.

-Nos vemos- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sasori se fue con Hidan, el cual lo guió hacia la cafetería.

-¿Y cuál es la emergencia?- preguntó Sasori.

-Espera a que lleguemos con los demás.

Llegaron a la cafetería y vieron que Itachi, Pein y Kakuzu estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Sasori y Hidan fueron a sentarse con ellos.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- preguntó Sasori.

-Pues sólo necesitábamos decirte que mañana tenemos pensado ir al mercado que está cerca de la casa de Kakuzu para comprar la piñata- dijo Itachi.

-Tenemos pensado ir a las 4 – dijo Kakuzu.

-Está bien- dijo Sasori- ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí- dijo Pein- ¿Por qué?

-Es que parecía que había ocurrido algo malo, por la forma en la que Hidan hablaba pensé que quizá les había pasado algo- dijo Sasori.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hidan.

-Jeje bueno sé que no es de mi incumbencia – dijo Hidan- Pero no pude evitar notar que estabas con Sakura.

-¿Algún problema con eso?- preguntó Sasori.

-No ninguno, pero lo que me intrigó fue la manera en la que la mirabas, ¿es que acaso ella te gusta?

-Es posible- dijo Sasori calmado.

-Ella es muy rara- dijo Hidan- No tienes idea de lo loca que está.

-Eso no me importa- dijo Sasori manteniéndose calmado.

-Bueno yo solo te advierto Sasori.

Sasori no contestó.

-Bueno, ¿Sasori, si puedes ir a la casa de Kakuzu mañana a las 4?- preguntó Pein.

-Sí- contestó Sasori.

-Entonces ya está- dijo Kakuzu- los espero a todos mañana en mi casa, no lleguen tarde.

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y los chicos volvieron a su salón.

Sasori estaba algo molesto con Hidan por haber dicho que Sakura era rara, y debía admitir que quizá era verdad pero eso no molestó a Sasori en lo más mínimo, él solo sabía que sentía algo por Sakura y nada iba a impedir que él estuviera con ella.


	6. Las clases de dibujo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su autor y creador es Masashi Kishimoto**

Capítulo 6. Las clases de dibujo y las locuras de Sakura.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Sasori y sus amigos fueron a la casa de Kakuzu tal y como habían acordado. Y de ahí se fueron al mercado.

Vieron algunos locales en donde vendían piñatas. Y decidieron comprar la piñata más barata que encontraran.

Una vez que compraron la piñata, entre todos la alzaron y la llevaron a la casa de Kakuzu. La piñata tenía forma de una mujer con vestido blanco, ésta había sido la piñata más bonita y barata que habían encontrado.

Una vez en la casa de Kakuzu, decidieron que ése sería el lugar en donde dejarían la piñata, al menos hasta que Shizune-sensei les dijera que debían llevarla a la escuela.

Al lunes siguiente al finalizar la clase de matemáticas, Sasori estaba dibujando.

-¡Sasori!- lo llamó una voz femenina.

Sasori levantó la vista y vio que Sakura lo estaba llamando.

-Ah lo siento- dijo Sakura- ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasori.

-Es que quería pedirte un favor- dijo Sakura algo tímida.

-Pídeme lo que quieras.

-Bueno es que, en serio me gustaron tus dibujos, así que quería pedirte que me enseñaras a dibujar.

-Me encantaría enseñarte a dibujar, pero no sé si soy la persona adecuada para enseñarte.

-Eso no importa, yo quiero que tú me enseñes a dibujar.

-¿Segura?

-Completamente.

-Está bien. ¿Tienes algún dibujo que hayas hecho? Es que quiero ver que tan buena eres dibujando.

-Soy pésima, créeme no quieres ver mis dibujos.

-No importa si tus dibujos no son muy buenos, solo me gustaría verlos.

-Está bien, solo déjame ir por mi libreta.

Sakura fue a su lugar y sacó de su mochila su libreta de dibujos. Después volvió al lugar de Sasori, se sentó en el lugar que estaba en frente de él y le pasó su libreta.

-Sasori prométeme que no te reirás de mis dibujos.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca haría eso.

Sasori comenzó a observar los dibujos que tenía Sakura en su libreta. Y en efecto, se dio cuenta de que no eran muy buenos, o al menos a comparación de los dibujos de Sasori los dibujos de Sakura no eran muy buenos.

Cuando Sasori terminó de ver el último dibujo de Sakura, ella le preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿qué te parecieron los dibujos?

-A mí me gustaron mucho- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriendo- Pero sé que mis dibujos están horribles.

-No están horribles, solo te falta mejorar tu forma de dibujar, eso es todo.

-Bueno, pero entonces ¿si me enseñarás a dibujar?

-Sí, ¿cuándo quieres comenzar?

-Te diría que en el descanso pero le prometí a Ino que estaría con ella. ¿Podemos comenzar mañana?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo- Oye me muero de hambre ¿tú no tienes hambre?

-No, ¿acaso no desayunaste?

-Sí desayuné pero ahora tengo hambre, no sé por qué. ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería por un helado?

-Claro- dijo Sasori feliz.

Ambos salieron del salón rumbo a la cafetería y Sakura se compró un helado de fresa.

-¿Tú no quieres uno?- preguntó Sakura.

-No tengo dinero para comprarlo.

-No te preocupes, yo te lo compro.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estos helados están muy buenos tienes que probarlos.

-Está bien.

Sakura le prestó dinero a Sasori y éste se compró un helado de vainilla.

-Gracias Sakura, y no te preocupes te voy a pagar el dinero que te debo por el helado.

-No tienes que pagarme nada Sasori.

Ambos estaban saliendo de la cafetería y escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del descanso.

-Sasori tengo que buscar a Ino, ella me dijo que quería contarme algo y lucía preocupada.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño a buscarla?

-No me molesta, pero ¿dónde crees que esté Ino?

-Quizá está en el baño.

-Es posible, vamos al baño.

Fueron hacia los baños y Sakura entró al baño de las mujeres, se tardó unos minutos ahí y al final salió acompañada de Ino.

Ino estaba sonriéndole a Sakura pero en cuanto vio a Sasori se le borró la sonrisa. Sasori se dio cuenta de esto y pensó que quizá Ino quería estar a solas con Sakura.

-Sakura tengo que ir con mis amigos, nos vemos en el salón- dijo Sasori.

-Está bien, gracias por acompañarme- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

Sasori volvió a su salón y se encontró con sus amigos.

-Oye Sasori ¿tienes la tarea de inglés?- le preguntó Hidan.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-¿Me la puedes pasar? Es que no tuve tiempo en mi casa para hacerla.

-Está bien.

Sasori sacó de su mochila su libreta de inglés y se la prestó a Hidan.

-¿Y porque no tuviste tiempo de hacer la tarea?- le preguntó Kakuzu.

-Eso a ti que te importa- dijo Hidan.

Cuando el descanso terminó su clase siguiente era inglés.

La maestra llegó al salón y lo primero que pidió fue la tarea. Todos se pararon de sus lugares para dejar las libretas en el escritorio de la maestra. Después, la maestra comenzó a dar su clase, y al final les dejó otra tarea.

-Quiero que lean las páginas 15, 16 y 17 de su libro y lo traduzcan- dijo la maestra.

Dicho esto, la maestra dio por terminada la clase y se fue.

Todos comenzaron a salir del salón puesto que tenían otra hora libre.

Los únicos que se quedaron en el salón fueron Sakura, Sasori y sus amigos.

-¡Sasori!- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasori.

-Ven por favor.

Sasori se levantó de su asiento y se fue a sentar al lado de Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Sasori.

-¿Me podrías ayudar con la tarea de inglés? Es que no sé mucho de inglés y pensé que quizá tu si sabrías.

-Está bien, te ayudaré- dijo Sasori sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a hacer la tarea que acababa de ponerles la maestra, y mientras la hacían, Sakura le contaba a Sasori los sueños que ella había tenido la noche anterior.

-Estaba yo con 3 de mis amigos en el bosque- contaba Sakura- y no sabíamos porque estábamos ahí. Así que decidimos ir a inspeccionar y nos encontramos un castillo enorme y tétrico.

-¿Cómo era ése castillo?- preguntó Sasori.

-Parecía antiguo y era de color negro.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Mis amigos y yo entramos al castillo y dentro nos encontramos a un vampiro que nos invitó a cenar. Nosotros nos moríamos de hambre, así que aceptamos sin pensar. El vampiro nos guió hacia el comedor, dónde había una mesa grande con platos llenos de comida y copas llenas de vino, mis amigos y yo nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. Pero algo raro que noté fue que el vino sabía a sangre, a mis amigos no les gustó pero a mí si.

-¿Te gusta el sabor de la sangre?- preguntó Sasori sorprendido.

-Sí, me encanta la sangre- dijo Sakura- ¿A ti no te gusta el sabor de la sangre?

-Sí me gusta, pero creo que no sería capaz de tomarme una copa que en vez de vino tiene sangre.

-¿Sasori, me dejarías probar tu sangre?

-¿Quieres probar mi sangre?- preguntó Sasori sorprendido.

-Es que en serio me encanta la sangre, ¿podrías cortarte para que pueda probar tu sangre?

-Eh…

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases.

-Ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Sasori aliviado de no tener que cortarse.

-Bueno, recuerda que mañana comienzas a enseñarme a dibujar- dijo Sakura.

-Claro, ¿Te acompaño a la salida?

-Está bien.

Sasori y Sakura salieron juntos de la escuela y fueron hacia donde estaba la parada del autobús que tomaba Sakura.

Momentos después llegó el autobús y Sakura se despidió de Sasori, el cual, una vez que Sakura se fue, se dirigió rumbo a su casa.


	7. Enamorado

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su autor y creador es Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 7. Enamorado**

Al día siguiente, martes, tuvieron clase de Valores. Shizune-sensei le había dejado al equipo de Sakura exponer el tema "Los derechos humanos".

Su equipo estaba constituido por Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura. Pero al parecer Sakura aún no llegaba, por lo que su equipo estaba esperándola.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Sakura no llegaba.

-Bueno ya esperamos suficiente -dijo Shizune-sensei- Empiecen la exposición de una vez.

El equipo comenzó su exposición, una vez terminada, Shizune-sensei dio por terminada la clase, en ese momento sonó el timbre y Shizune-sensei se fue.

Su siguiente clase era español, y a los 30 minutos de clase llegó Sakura.

-¿Puedo entrar, profesor?- preguntó la chica.

-No señorita, no puede – dijo el profesor – Usted llega a mitad de la clase, no puede entrar, así que retírese de la puerta por favor.

Sakura obedeció y se fue.

Al acabar la clase, Sasori tenía deseos de hablar con Sakura pero no sabía en dónde podría estar, así que se quedó en el salón a esperar a que ella entrara para la siguiente clase. Sasori no estaba solo, sus amigos se quedaron para hacerle compañía.

Estaban hablando de videojuegos y Sasori aprovechó el tiempo para dibujar. Estaba terminando su dibujo de una mujer con cabello largo, tenía un flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su cara y una capa larga con nubes.

-Ése es un buen dibujo, Sasori – dijo Pein al ver el trabajo del pelirrojo - ¿A quién estás dibujando?

-No estoy seguro – dijo Sasori – He tenido varios sueños extraños en los últimos días, y en todos aparece esta chica- dijo señalando su dibujo.

-En algún lugar leí que los sueños a veces dicen el futuro- dijo Itachi – Quizá vas a conocer a esa chica, o ya la conociste y no te has dado cuenta.

-Quien sabe – dijo Sasori.

En ese momento entró Sakura al salón, pero por estar hablando de lo que significan los sueños, Sasori y sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que la pelirrosa había entrado.

-Yo una vez soñé que me gané la lotería – contaba Kakuzu.

-Jajaja que sueños tan raros tienes – se burló Hidan – Yo he tenido sueños en donde Jashin-sama se me aparece y me dice que yo soy el elegido.

Los demás vieron a Hidan con cara de "que loco estás".

-Bueno, después de ganarme la lotería en mi sueño, fui al banco a guardar el dinero y al salir de ahí me encontré un fajo de billetes- continúo contando Kakuzu.

Mientras Hidan estaba gritándole a Kakuzu por ignorarlo, una voz femenina llamó a Sasori.

-Sasori ¿puedes venir?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Ah, claro- dijo Sasori inmediatamente.

El pelirrojo fue hacia donde estaba Sakura y ésta lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó, Sakura? ¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde a la escuela?- preguntó Sasori.

-Me he quedado dormida – dijo Sakura – Pero ¿no has olvidado lo que me prometiste ayer, verdad?

-Eh… ¿te refieres a enseñarte a dibujar?

-¡Exacto! – dijo la chica feliz.

-Bueno… entonces ¿empezamos?

-Claro.

-He hecho un dibujo ayer por la tarde – dijo Sakura mientras sacaba su libreta de dibujo.

La chica abrió su libreta y le mostró el dibujo al pelirrojo.

Parecían dos elfos que se agarraban de la mano y en el fondo se podía apreciar una puesta de sol.

-Es muy bueno - dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, la verdad es que es muy feo – dijo la chica – lo hice con mucha prisa ya que eran las 12 de la noche.

-¿Y qué hacías tú despierta a las 12 de la noche?

-Es que estaba escuchando música y el tiempo se pasó volando, además la música me inspiró para dibujar.

-¿Qué tipo de música te inspira?

-La música triste, no sé porque pero me gustan mucho ese tipo de canciones, y tu ¿cómo obtienes inspiración para dibujar?

-Bueno, a veces escuchar música me inspira pero no me gusta mucho dibujar mientras escucho música triste.

Sasori se le quedó viendo a Sakura por unos segundos sin decir nada y ella comenzó a incomodarse por la mirada profunda del pelirrojo.

-Eh… ¿Sasori?- dijo la pelirrosa tímidamente.

Sasori salió de su mundo.

-Ah… lo siento.

-Oye ¿puedo ver tus dibujos de nuevo? – preguntó tímida.

-No hay problema.

Sasori sacó su libreta de su mochila y se la pasó a Sakura.

-¡Vaya! No dejo de sorprenderme con tus dibujos.

Sakura siguió viendo los dibujos hasta que…

-Este dibujo se ve fácil – dijo la chica.

El dibujo era una persona de cabello largo pero no tenía rostro.

-¿Crees poder dibujarlo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No sé. Pero déjame intentarlo.

Sakura sacó un lápiz y un borrador de su mochila y comenzó a dibujar en su libreta.

Sasori se limitó a observarla, no podía creer lo preciosa que era Sakura, se dio cuenta de que cuando ella dibujaba ponía una hermosa cara de concentración la cual, para el gusto de Sasori, la hacía ver realmente adorable.

Cuando Sakura terminó el dibujo volteó a ver a Sasori y de nuevo vio en él aquella mirada profunda que la ponía nerviosa.

-Eh Sasori… ya he terminado el dibujo.

Sasori de nuevo salió de su mundo.

-Ah… bien, déjame verlo.

Sakura le pasó su libreta a Sasori.

El dibujo que había hecho la chica no era muy bueno, pero por alguna razón Sasori consideraba ese dibujo como una obra maestra.

-Bueno no te ha quedado exactamente como mi dibujo pero has hecho un buen trabajo – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del descanso.

-Oh vaya apenas me he dado cuenta de que me muero de hambre – dijo Sakura – Sasori ¿me acompañas a la cafetería a comprar algo de comer?

-Claro.

Ambos chicos salieron del salón.

En el camino hacia la cafetería, Sakura aprovechó para preguntarle a Sasori:

-Oye ¿el último dibujo que tenías en tu libreta es nuevo?

-¿Eh?

-Es que la última vez que vi tus dibujos no recuerdo haber visto ése.

-¿Te refieres al dibujo de la chica de cabello largo?

-Sí.

-Bueno es que, verás, desde hace varios días he tenido sueños muy extraños y en todos ellos aparece esta chica.

-Antes de tener esos sueños ¿habías visto a esa chica antes?

-No, es la primera vez que la veo.

-Los sueños a veces nos dan predicciones, quizá conocerás a una chica parecida a la que dibujaste.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la cafetería. Cada uno compró algo para comer y regresaron juntos al salón.

Se sentaron en el pasto que había afuera de su salón y comenzaron a charlar. Sakura tenía curiosidad por saber en dónde vivía Sasori, así que le preguntó por dónde quedaba su casa, Sasori le dijo su dirección y…

-¡Guau! Vives cerca de mi casa – dijo Sakura feliz

-¿En serio?- dijo el pelirrojo

-Mi casa está a dos calles de la tuya, entonces el camión que tu tomas para ir a tu casa también me puede dejar en la mía – guardo silencio por unos momentos - ¿Sasori nos podemos ir juntos al camión?

-Claro – dijo Sasori feliz ya que ahora sabía que podía visitar a Sakura a su casa ya que vivían muy cerca, y además ahora ¡la acompañaría hasta su casa! El pelirrojo estaba muy feliz.

Al terminar las clases Sakura y Sasori se fueron juntos. Al bajar del camión y caminar unas cuantas calles Sakura dijo:

-Mi casa está por esta dirección – dijo señalando a la derecha

-La mía está por acá – señaló a la izquierda

-Bueno entonces, ¿mañana nos podemos reunir en la parada del camión para ir juntos a la escuela? – preguntó la chica algo tímida

-Claro ¿Cómo a qué hora?

-¿Qué te parece a la 1?

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron agitando la mano y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa.


	8. Declaración y dolor

Cap. 8 Declaración y dolor

Los días pasaron y Sasori pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Sakura, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos: se iban juntos a la escuela, trabajaban en equipo en clase, hacían juntos la tarea, se iban juntos a sus casas, etc.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 meses y ya estaban a punto de terminar su 1er semestre, ya sólo faltaban unas semanas para salir de vacaciones.

Shizune-sensei les había dicho que en unos días en la escuela se haría una exposición con temas históricos y que necesitaba que cada uno llevara: un objeto antiguo o un dibujo de algún personaje histórico ó vestirse de un personaje histórico.

Sasori decidió hacer un dibujo ya que era lo más fácil para él ya que no tenía ningún deseo de disfrazarse o llevar algún cacharro a la escuela.

Por otro lado Sakura no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero al final optó por llevar algo antiguo.

Un día antes de la exposición Sakura le dijo a Sasori:

-Oye Sasori ¿no sabes a qué hora vamos a tener que venir mañana?

-Pues creo que a las 10, ya que tenemos que estar para la exposición

-¿A qué hora vas a llegar tú?- preguntó la pelirrosa

-Pues como a las 9:45 ¿Por qué?

-Es que yo voy a llegar justo a las 10 ¿y a qué hora te vas a ir?

-Pues Shizune-sensei nos dijo que nos podíamos ir en cuanto entregáramos los dibujos y los objetos, a menos de que vayas a venir disfrazada ahí si tendrías que quedarte.

-Bueno yo sólo voy a traer un objeto, ¿mañana me podrías esperar para irnos juntos?

-Claro- dijo Sasori feliz

En el resto del día Sasori se planteó la posibilidad de acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, es decir, acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa con la esperanza de que lo invitara a pasar para platicar y quizá alguna otra cosa…

Al día siguiente: viernes

Sasori llegó justo como le había dicho a Sakura, a las 9:45, fue con Shizune-sensei y le entregó su dibujo el cual tenía un símbolo de escorpión al fondo y en frente a algunos personajes históricos

-¡Excelente, muy buen trabajo Sasori-kun! – dijo Shizune-sensei asombrada al ver el gran dibujo de Sasori.

-Gracias, disculpe Shizune-sensei –dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Los que ya le entregamos el trabajo ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-Sí, no hay problema

Dicho esto Sasori se fue hacia la salida para ahí esperar a Sakura, la cual aún no llegaba.

Dieron las 10 y la chica no aparecía…

Pasaron 10 minutos que a Sasori se le hicieron eternos, comenzaba a desesperarse

10:30

Sasori comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que quizá Sakura ya había llegado y no se había dado cuenta. Justo cuando se disponía a entrar en la escuela a buscar a la pelirrosa escuchó que ésta lo llamaba

-¡Sasori!

El chico volteó a la derecha y vio que Sakura iba en dirección a él junto con una antigua máquina de escribir.

-Hola Sakura – dijo el pelirrojo calmado a pesar de que estaba algo molesto por haberlo hecho esperar.

-Disculpa mi retraso, se me ha hecho tarde – dijo la chica algo cansada – Es que no contaba con que la máquina de escribir pesara tanto.

-No hay problema, no te preocupes no me hiciste esperar tanto – "Solo fueron los 30 minutos más eternos de mi vida" pensó el pelirrojo

-¿No sabes en dónde tengo que dejar esto? – dijo volteando a ver la máquina de escribir

-Eh sí… se la tienes que entregar a Shizune-sensei

-¿Y no sabes dónde puede estar?

-Sí, está en el patio principal ¿te acompaño?

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias

Ambos fueron al patio principal en dónde todavía estaba Shizune-sensei. Sakura le entregó la máquina de escribir y después ella y Sasori se fueron juntos a la parada del camión.

Ambos se bajaron juntos del camión y comenzaron a caminar por la calle para llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de Sakura, en vez de eso, Sasori siguió a Sakura. La chica sólo puso una cara de sorpresa al ver que Sasori parecía tener intenciones de acompañarla hasta su casa pero ella no dijo nada.

Caminaron un poco, sin hablar, y por fin llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa: era una pequeña tienda de abarrotes o comestibles la cual tenía en la parte de arriba un letrero que decía "Abarrotes Sakura"

-Guau – exclamó Sasori impresionado- ¿La tienda se llama igual que tú?

-Sí, la tienda es de mi mamá y ella le puso así en honor a mi – dijo la chica sonriendo

Sakura entró a la tienda seguida detrás por Sasori, caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del mostrador y abrieron una puerta.

Al entrar, Sasori pudo ver una pequeña sala, a la derecha se encontraba un pequeño televisor, a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina y un poco más adelante estaban las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

-Bonita casa Sakura – dijo el pelirrojo

-Gracias, aunque está un poco desordenada

Sakura se comportaba amable, invitó a Sasori a ver una película en el pequeño televisor. Vieron una película de terror pero ninguno de los dos se asustó en lo más mínimo.

Para cuando terminaron de ver la película, ya eran las 12 de la tarde. Y tenían que llegar a la escuela a las 12:30.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde – dijo el pelirrojo

-Entonces ¿ya nos vamos?

-Espera… te quiero decir algo – dijo el pelirrojo algo tímido

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bu…bueno es que…-

Sasori estaba comenzando a ponerse muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Sakura, pero se armó de valor pensando en lo mucho que la quería así que continuó

-Sakura estos últimos días me la he pasado muy bien contigo, y antes lo dudaba un poco pero ahora lo sé, Sakura tú me gustas mucho

La chica se puso roja al más no poder y dijo:

-Bueno… hablaremos de eso luego, ya se nos está haciendo tarde

Dicho esto se levantó del sillón, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida de la tienda.

Mientras tanto Sasori estaba comenzando a sentirse mal ya que al parecer Sakura no lo quería tanto como él a ella, pero todavía no perdía las esperanzas. Así que la siguió hasta la salida de la tienda.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la parada del camión. Se subieron juntos al camión y se bajaron afuera de la escuela.

Caminaron hacia su salón y, como ya era tarde, la clase ya había comenzado, llevaban 10 min. De retraso, pero aún así el profesor los dejó pasar.

Al terminar la clase, Sasori intentó hablar con Sakura pero ella se había ido del salón junto a Ino. Así que el pelirrojo esperó hasta que las chicas volvieran.

Pero no volvieron para la clase siguiente.

A la hora del descanso, Sakura volvió al salón, el pelirrojo intentó captar su mirada pero la chica no volteó a verlo, ella tomó su mochila, sacó algo de dinero y se fue. Esto hizo que Sasori sintiera un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, le dolía que Sakura lo ignorara.

El resto del día la pelirrosa continuó ignorando al pelirrojo. Al terminar las clases, Sasori tenía la esperanza de irse en el camión con Sakura y aprovechar para charlar con ella.

-Sakura ¿nos vamos juntos?

-Eh… no, hoy no porque me voy a ir en taxi

-Ah… bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

-Sí, adiós

El pelirrojo se fue solo a su casa, y en el camino no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.


	9. El 2do semestre

Cap. 9 El 2do semestre

Los días pasaron, y Sakura continuaba ignorando lo más posible a Sasori.

El pelirrojo había intentado varias veces hablar con la chica, pero cuando lo hacía, Sakura no lo miraba, volteaba a todos lados sin mirar a Sasori.

Después de 2 semanas el grupo de Sasori terminó su 1er semestre y comenzaron sus vacaciones de Navidad.

Sasori tenía la esperanza de que después de las vacaciones, Sakura estaría dispuesta a hablar con él.

Comenzaron las vacaciones y Sasori no dejaba de pensar en la pelirrosa y en lo triste que estaba por la forma en la que la chica lo ignoraba. El pelirrojo sólo quería que las vacaciones terminaran para poder hablar con Sakura.

Pero los días se pasaban tan lento que parecían eternos, por primera vez Sasori odiaba algo relacionado con lo eterno.

Terminaron las vacaciones, y Sasori estaba lleno de alegría, ya que después de aproximadamente 3 meses, volvería a ver a Sakura.

Ese día, el 1er día de clases para los nuevos alumnos de 2do semestre, Sasori llegó un poco temprano a la escuela y se encontró con sus amigos Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu.

Pein y Konan ya habían formalizado su relación, es decir, ya eran novios.

Sasori y sus amigos fueron juntos al salón, el cual era el mismo del semestre pasado. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que varios de sus compañeros ya habían llegado, Sasori y los demás fueron a dejar sus cosas y fueron a sentarse en el pasto que estaba afuera de su salón.

-Oye Sasori, ¿no dibujaste nada nuevo durante las vacaciones? – preguntó Kakuzu

-Eh… sí, hice algunos dibujos nuevos – dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Y ya no has dibujado a aquella chica ninja de cabello largo? – preguntó Pein

-Sí, la mitad de mis dibujos son de ella, no sé porqué pero he tenido muchos sueños en donde ella aparece – Sasori no dijo nada por unos momentos – Tengo sed, voy a la cafetería ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Yo – dijo Itachi – También tengo sed

Ambos chicos fueron hacia la cafetería y en el camino Itachi le preguntó a Sasori:

-Sasori, al final del semestre pasado te vi algo triste, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo, así que esa tristeza ¿tuvo algo que ver con Sakura?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sasori sorprendido

-Bueno, a la mitad del semestre anterior tú estabas todo el tiempo con Sakura, ni siquiera pasabas tiempo con tus amigos – dijo Itachi un poco resentido

-Eh… lo siento Itachi – dijo el pelirrojo apenado

-No importa – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo – Y al final del semestre pasado pude notar que Sakura te ignoraba en muchas formas

-Es verdad…- dijo Sasori triste

-Y, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que Shizune-sensei nos pidió llevar algo antiguo, un dibujo ó ir disfrazados?

-Sí ni me lo recuerdes, ese día tuve que venir vestido de anciano y Pein y Hidan aprovecharon para tomarme muchas fotos y subirlas a Internet…

-Jeje… eso no lo sabía. Bueno ese día, después de entregar las cosas, acompañé a Sakura a su casa, vimos una película de terror y antes de venirnos a la escuela, le dije que ella me gustaba mucho y desde ese momento Sakura comenzó a ignorarme.

-Ya veo, entonces no le gustas a Sakura

-Eso creo… pero lo que más me duele es que ya perdí su amistad

-Bueno, hay muchos peces en el mar Sasori

Los chicos llegaron a la cafetería, compraron unos refrescos y se regresaron al salón. Al llegar, Sasori vio que Sakura ya había llegado al salón, intentó captar su mirada pero ella no volteaba a verlo, esto hizo sentir mal a Sasori.

Sonó el timbre y todos se metieron al salón, al poco rato llegó su maestro de Literatura, el cual tenía cabello gris y una mirada de aburrimiento.

-Buenos días- dijo el profesor al entrar al salón

-Buenos días, profesor – dijeron los alumnos

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y les daré la clase de Literatura

Kakashi-sensei llevaba consigo un portafolio, y sacó de él la lista de asistencia.

-Bien, según la lista hay dos alumnos nuevos – dijo Kakashi-sensei

Todos guardaron silencio esperando escuchar los nombres de los nuevos compañeros.

-Pasen por favor – le dijo Kakashi-sensei a los alumnos que estaban afuera del salón

Entraron dos chicos, uno de ellos tenía un lado del rostro más oscuro que el otro y tenía cabello vede; y el otro chico tenía cabello y ojos negros y unos googles naranjas.

-¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó Kakashi-sensei

-Mi nombre es Zetsu – dijo el chico de cabello verde

-Y yo soy Tobi – dijo el otro chico

Después de presentarse, ambos chicos se fueron a sentar. Zetsu se sentó en frente de Hidan, y Tobi se sentó atrás de Sakura.

Las clases continuaron normales, es decir, aburridas. Después de unas horas, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del descanso.

Sasori intentó hablar con Sakura antes de que ella saliera del salón

-Sakura ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Eh… ahora no puedo, ¿podemos hablar después?

-De acuerdo…

Sasori regresó con sus amigos, los cuales estaban charlando con Zetsu y Tobi.

Después del descanso el grupo de Sasori tuvo otras 4 clases. Al terminar las clases, Sasori aún no había podido hablar con Sakura y cada vez que ella lo ignoraba, Sasori sentía como si alguien le clavara un cuchillo en el pecho.

Pasó una semana y Sasori se sentía cada vez más triste ya que Sakura ahora no le hablaba. Y el pelirrojo seguía teniendo sueños extraños en donde aparecía una chica delgada de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Pero un día Sasori tuvo un sueño especialmente extraño, el pelirrojo se había ido a dormir y comenzó a soñar:

_El pelirrojo estaba caminando por una larga calle que parecía que no tenía fin, Sasori se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto avanzara, la calle no se acababa. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Itachi, el cual tenía una mirada seria, más de lo normal, y un poco más atrás de Itachi estaba Sakura pero no estaba sola, junto a ella había una chica delgada. Sasori notó que ambas chicas estaban riendo a carcajadas._

_El pelirrojo intentó detenerse para hablar con Itachi, pero no pudo, su cuerpo no lo obedecía. Solo continuó caminando por la interminable calle._

_Después de unos minutos, por fin la calle se terminó. Estaban en una esquina de una avenida. Sasori cruzó la calle, seguido de Itachi, Sakura y la chica desconocida. _

_Al llegar al otro lado Sasori se detuvo, al igual que los demás. Parecía que estaban esperando algo. El pelirrojo volteó a los lados para observar los alrededores. Al poco rato llegó un camión verde, en donde se subieron Sasori y los demás._

_Sakura y su amiga fueron las primeras en subirse, seguidas de Sasori e Itachi._

_Las chicas se sentaron en la parte de atrás del camión en los asientos de la derecha, mientras que Sasori se sentó en la parte izquierda, e Itachi se fue a los asientos de en medio._

_El pelirrojo solo oía que las chicas reían y reían, y él comenzó a preguntarse el porqué tanta risa. La chica desconocida volteó a ver a Sasori y él volteó a verla, en cuanto sus miradas chocaron la chica comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo. Esto hizo pensar a Sasori que las chicas se estaban burlando de él._

_De un movimiento rápido, Sasori golpeó a la chica que estaba al lado de Sakura. Él no sabía por qué había hecho eso, su cuerpo se había movido solo._

_-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sakura furiosa_

_Sasori solo miró a las chicas_

_-¡¿Porqué le has pegado? ¡Ella es mi hermana!_

_Sasori abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y miró a la chica la cual asintió diciendo que ella era la hermana de Sakura._

_-¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo Sasori asustado de que Sakura pudiera golpearlo._

_-No hay problema – dijo la hermana de Sakura sonriendo_

_Sasori se sentó al lado de la hermana de Sakura. Y le pidió perdón una y otra vez por haberla golpeado, la chica solo sonreía y le decía que no había problema._

_Después de un rato, los 3 jóvenes se bajaron del camión y Sakura propuso ir a su casa. _

_Una vez en la casa de la pelirrosa, los chicos se la estaban pasando bien, charlaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Sasori sentía que por fin Sakura le estaba hablando como en los viejos tiempos antes de que él se le declarara. _

_Pero entonces…_

Despertó.


	10. Conociendo a nuevas personas

Cap. 10 Conociendo a nuevas personas

Los días pasaron, y pronto llegaron a la mitad de su 2do semestre.

Sasori ya había perdido toda esperanza de hablar de nuevo con Sakura.

Sus amigos Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Tobi apoyaban a Sasori diciéndole que en algún momento conocería a alguien más que correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Un día, el grupo de Sasori tuvo una difícil clase de trigonometría.

Cuando la clase por fin terminó, el pelirrojo decidió comenzar a dibujar.

Iba a la mitad del dibujo cuando Konan lo llamó desde la puerta del salón:

-¡Sasori! ¿Puedes venir por favor? – pidió cortésmente la peli azul

El pelirrojo volteó a verla y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo pasaría si iba con Konan, así que solo asintió pero no se movió de su lugar.

Pasaron 5 min. Y Konan volvió a llamar a Sasori:

-¡Vamos, Sasori! Solo será por un momento

El chico decidió ir con ella, después de todo había dicho que sólo sería un momento.

Cuando llegó junto a Konan, Sasori se dio cuenta que había dos personas con ella. Eran dos chicos rubios.

-Oh, hola – dijo Sasori al ver a los rubios.

-Hola – dijeron los otros sonriendo

-Y ¿Para qué me necesitabas Konan? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ellos te querían conocer – dijo la chica señalando a los rubios.

-Yo soy Naruto- dijo uno de los rubios

-Y yo Deidara – dijo el otro rubio.

-Hola – dijo Sasori calmado – Yo soy Sasori – el pelirrojo los saludó moviendo la mano.

Sonó el timbre y pronto llegó su profesor de la clase siguiente.

-Eh bueno… - dijo el pelirrojo – Nos veremos después, creo…

Los rubios se despidieron de Sasori con una sonrisa y Konan ya se había ido a sentar a su lugar.

Al día siguiente.

Era la hora del receso, y Sasori y sus amigos fueron a comprar comida a la cafetería.

Al salir, Sasori vio al par de rubios que había visto el día anterior, los cuales se acercaron a él sonriendo. Y el rubio de cabello largo le dijo:

-Hola – dijo sonriendo - ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

-Eh… sí los recuerdo pero… no recuerdo bien sus nombres

-Yo soy Naruto y él es Deidara – dijo el chico rubio sonriendo

-Eh… intentaré recordarlo

-Oye ¿tienes teléfono? – preguntó Deidara

-Sí

-¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono? – preguntó Deidara

-Eh… claro

Sasori le escribió su número de teléfono a Deidara en un pedazo de papel.

-Nos veremos después – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Pasó alrededor de un mes y Sasori no había vuelto a ver a aquellos rubios, pero justo cuando pensaba que ya no iba a verlos sucedió…

-Disculpa Sasori…- le dijo Tobi un día a la hora del descanso.

-¿Qué ocurre Tobi?

-Eh… ¿puedes ayudar a un amigo mío?

-¿En qué?

-Pues es que… necesita a alguien que le ayude a estudiar algebra, y creo que tú obtuviste una de las mejores calificaciones en esa materia

-Bueno pues… creo que puedo ayudar a tu amigo

-¿Enserio?... ¡Genial! ¿Puedes venir conmigo para que te presente a mi amigo?

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Sasori fastidiado

-Sí, es que necesitas conocerlo

-Bueno está bien – dijo el pelirrojo rendido

Ambos chicos salieron del salón, Tobi llevó a Sasori a la entrada de la biblioteca de la escuela.

En las escaleras de la entrada, Sasori pudo observar al rubio de cabello largo pero ahora no estaba acompañado del chico rubio de cabello puntiagudo.

Al llegar a las escaleras, el rubio le sonrió tímidamente a Sasori el cual le sonrió también.

-Sasori te dejo con mi amigo – dijo Tobi – Tengo que ir con Zetsu a preparar nuestra exposición de la clase de Valores, los veré después.

El pelirrojo y el rubio se quedaron a solas.

-¿Si me recuerdas? – preguntó el rubio

-Claro, eres el chico que me había pedido mi teléfono

-Sí, pero… por cierto… intenté llamarte pero… el número que me diste no existe

-¿Enserio?

-Algo me dice que me diste un número falso para no hablar conmigo – dijo Deidara resentido

-No, eso no es verdad. De seguro me equivoqué al escribirte mi número

-Entonces ¿me puedes dar tu número de verdad?

-Claro

Sasori le reescribió su número.

-Bueno, Tobi me dijo que necesitabas ayuda para estudiar algebra – dijo el pelirrojo

-Es verdad, debo esa materia desde el 1er semestre

-¿En qué semestre estás ahora?

-En 4to semestre y tú estás en 2do ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Entonces ¿si puedes ayudarme?

-Claro, no hay problema

Deidara llevaba consigo un libro de algebra, sacaron varios problemas para resolverlos y cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el fin del descanso ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su respectivo salón. Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse Deidara dijo:

-¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar mañana? Sería igual que hoy

-Sí, no tengo problema.

-Bueno entonces hasta mañana – dijo Deidara sonriendo

-Hasta mañana – dijo Sasori.

A Sasori le había caído bien Deidara, era gracioso, alegre y divertido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura.


	11. Los estudios

Capítulo 11 Los estudios

Al día siguiente, Sasori tenía pensado ir con sus amigos a la cafetería por algo de comer, pero justo cuándo salió del salón, Deidara y Tobi se acercaron a el.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar algebra ahorita en el receso? – preguntó Deidara amablemente

Las tripas de Sasori comenzaron a sonar, pero de cualquier forma Sasori contestó:

-Claro, no hay problema.

Fueron a las escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca a sentarse igual que la vez anterior. Una vez ahí, Deidara sacó su libro de algebra y Sasori comenzó a explicarle como se resolvían los problemas del capítulo 5.

Tobi solo observaba ya que no tenía idea de las cosas que le estaba enseñando Sasori a Deidara

Después de un rato, tomaron un pequeño descanso. Y en ese momento Tobi dijo:

-Deidara-sempai la que viene ahí ¿no es Karin?- dijo señalando a una chica pelirroja que se acercaba hacia ellos

-Eh… sí, es ella… ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí?

Karin llegó y saludó a Deidara y a Tobi

-Lo siento chicos, no puedo detenerme a hablar con ustedes, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro que necesito para mi clase de física.

La chica se despidió rápidamente y se fue a la biblioteca.

Sasori se le quedó viendo a Karin preguntándose de dónde conocería a Deidara, quizá eran compañeros de clase

-Ella es Karin – dijo Deidara viendo la cara de confusión que Sasori había puesto. –Iba conmigo en la secundaria pero aquí en la preparatoria ella está en Informática y yo estoy en Contabilidad.

-¡¿En contabilidad! ¿Y sí le entiendes a tus clases? – preguntó Sasori sorprendido

-Sí… ¿Por qué? – dijo Deidara

-Bueno es que yo… en la secundaria llevé contabilidad y no le entendía nada a mis clases, no sé como pasé la materia pero la pasé.

-Ah… ¿y en qué especialidad estás ahora?

-En informática, me gusta más esa que contabilidad.

-Pues contabilidad no es tan difícil, solo son puros número

-Sí, pero recuerdo que tenías que aprenderte las cuentas del activo, pasivo, gastos y productos financieros y… no quiero recordar eso…

-Jeje bueno entonces mejor cambiemos de tema…

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a hablar de otra cosa, llegó Karin de nuevo, saludó a Tobi y a Deidara y se sentó al lado de Sasori.

-¿Qué pasó Karin, porqué tenías tanta prisa por ir a la biblioteca? – preguntó Deidara

-Pues ya te lo había dicho, tenía que ir por un libro de Física ya que el maestro nos dijo que hiciéramos los problemas que vienen al final de un capítulo.

-¿Y desde cuándo haces tú tarea Karin? – preguntó Tobi

-Desde… ¡Qué te importa!

Karin apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasori y le preguntó con la mirada a Deidara quién era. Deidara sonrió y le dijo algo sin pronunciar sonido pero moviendo los labios.

Sasori se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas que estaban teniendo Karin y Deidara, era así: Karin miraba a Deidara, Deidara miraba a Sasori y ambos comenzaban a reír y de nuevo hacían lo mismo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse un poco incómodo por tantas miradas que le eran dirigidas. Pero lo bueno es que Karin comenzó a platicarle algo a Deidara, Sasori había comenzado a escuchar su conversación pero después de un rato se le hizo aburrida y comenzó a divagar.

Deidara y Karin continuaron con su plática hasta que dieron el timbre que indicaba el final del descanso.

Los 4 se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su respectivo salón. Pero llegaron al punto en donde tenían que irse por diferente lado así que Deidara le dijo a Sasori:

-¿Mañana podemos reunirnos para continuar estudiando?

-Sí, no hay problema – contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo

Deidara se fue con Karin platicando, mientras que Sasori y Tobi se fueron a su salón para terminar de una vez con sus aburridas clases.

Al día siguiente, Sasori al igual que el día anterior tenía pensado ir a la cafetería con sus amigos por algo de comer, pero de nuevo no pudo ya que Deidara y Tobi ya lo estaban esperando a las afueras de su salón y como a Sasori no le gusta hacer esperar a la gente decidió irse con Deidara y Tobi a la biblioteca que con sus amigos a la cafetería.

Una vez en las escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca, Deidara iba a sacar el libro de algebra pero…

-Oh no… - exclamó Deidara

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasori

-Se me olvidó el libro de algebra, ahora no podremos estudiar

-No te preocupes, en la biblioteca está el libro que necesitamos solo tenemos que ir por el

Sasori estaba a punto de parase para ir a la biblioteca por el libro, pero Deidara lo detuvo

-Espera, no hay prisa. Vamos a platicar un rato y después vamos por el libro.

-De acuerdo… - dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Y cual es tu nombre completo? – preguntó el rubio

-Soy Akasuna no Sasori, y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Iwa Deidara, oye tú ya me diste tu número de teléfono ahora déjame darte el mío

-Está bien – dijo Sasori sacando su celular, se lo pasó a Deidara y éste le escribió su número.

-¿Y tienes facebook? – preguntó el rubio

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo apareces en el face?

-Pues así como me llamo: Akasuna no Sasori

-Si te mando una solicitud de amistad ¿la aceptarías?

-Claro, no veo porqué no.

Continuaron platicando durante todo el descanso, hasta que dieron el timbre que anunciaba que ya se había acabado.

-¡Vaya! Que rápido se pasa el tiempo, y ya no alcanzamos a ir por el libro para estudiar, ¿podemos vernos mañana para estudiar lo que no alcanzamos hoy? – le preguntó Deidara a Sasori

-Eh… sí, no tengo problema con eso.

Al día siguiente, Deidara no traía tampoco el libro y no tenía muchas ganas de ir por uno a la biblioteca, así que se pasaba todo el descanso platicando con Sasori.

Los días pasaron y seguía sucediendo lo mismo: a Deidara se le olvidaba el libro. Sasori, el ingenuo, nunca sospechó nada y seguía reuniéndose con Deidara con la esperanza de que sí llevara consigo el libro de algebra.

Un día después del descanso, tuvieron una difícil clase de Química pero la buena noticia fue que después de esa clase podían irse a sus casas.

Sasori intentó captar la mirada de Sakura para preguntarle si se iban juntos ó si hacían algo juntos aprovechando que habían salido temprano, pero Sakura no volteó a verlo y sólo salió del salón.

Itachi se fue con su destrozado amigo pelirrojo y le dijo:

-No te preocupes Sasori, ya verás que a Sakura se le pasará y volverás a hablar con ella como en los viejos tiempos

-Gracias Itachi, pero no creo que eso llegue a suceder – dijo el pelirrojo

Ambos chicos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero antes de llegar a la reja para salir de la escuela, se dieron cuenta de que había muchas personas reunidas ahí. Al parecer no dejaban salir a nadie y varios estaban reclamando que ya se querían ir a sus casas.

Sasori vio a Deidara entre esa multitud de gente, el rubio al parecer sintió la mirada del pelirrojo y volteó a verlo, cuando lo vio le sonrió y se caminó hacia él.

-Hola – le dijo Deidara a Sasori muy feliz. Deidara no iba sólo, estaba en compañía de Tobi.

-Hola, te presento a mi amigo Itachi, Itachi te presento a Deidara – dijo Sasori volteando a ver a su amigo. Itachi le sonrió a Deidara

-Eh… ¿Itachi? – Dijo el rubio burlonamente - ¿qué clase de nombre es ése?

-Pues tu nombre tampoco es la octava maravilla – dijo Itachi molesto

Antes de que Itachi y Deidara comenzaran un pleito, Sasori les dijo:

-Eh… parece que ya los están dejando salir

Los otros dos voltearon a ver si era verdad, y en efecto, ya habían abierto la reja para dejar salir a los estudiantes. Los 4 chicos (Deidara, Sasori, Itachi y Tobi) salieron junto con los demás estudiantes, y una vez afuera:

-¿Sasori qué camión tomas? – le preguntó el rubio

-Pues me voy en un camión verde que pasa hasta el final de esta calle

-¿Vives cerca del centro comercial? – preguntó el rubio

-Sí – contestó Sasori

-Entonces ¿me puedo ir contigo?

-Claro, pero solo te aviso que Itachi vendrá con nosotros ya que el también vive cerca del centro comercial.

Los 3 chicos se despidieron de Tobi, y se fueron caminando toda la calle para llegar a la parada del camión.

El camión no tardó en pasar, Deidara se sentó al lado de Sasori, Itachi se sentó atrás de ellos.

-Oye Sasori, ¿nos podemos ir al centro comercial? – preguntó Deidara

-Eh… ¿para qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Pues solo para pasar el rato

-Bueno… ¿oye Itachi, quieres ir al centro comercial con Deidara y conmigo? – dijo Sasori volteando hacia atrás para hablar con Itachi

-¿Para qué van a ir?

-Para pasar el rato

-Ah… bueno iré con ustedes.

Al llegar, los 3 chicos se bajaron del camión y entraron al centro comercial.

Caminaron por un rato por todo el centro y después se sentaron en una banquita que había cerca del área de comida. Deidara le dijo en voz baja a Sasori que tenía que decirle algo, pero que se lo diría cuando estuvieran solos.

Estuvieron un rato en aquella banquita platicando, hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche y decidieron irse.

En la salida del centro comercial se despidieron, Itachi se fue a la derecha mientras que Sasori y Deidara por la izquierda.

-Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

-Ah… sí, eh… antes que nada me gustaría hacerte una pregunta

-Claro

-¿Qué piensas de las relaciones homosexuales?

-¿Te refieres a las de hombre con hombre y mujer con mujer?

-Sí

-Pues no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales

-¿Y te gustaría tener una relación con un homosexual?

-Eh… no creo… yo no soy homosexual, a mí me gustan las mujeres

Deidara entristeció un poco su mirada

-Pero ¿porqué la pregunta?

-Jeje bueno es que… yo conozco a un chico que es homosexual y me pidió que fuera su novio

-Oh… bueno y ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues no sé, yo no soy homosexual pero me da curiosidad el saber qué se siente estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo

-Pues si tienes curiosidad entonces acepta su proposición y sal con el.

-¿Tú nunca te has enamorado?

-Eh… - Sasori recordó a Sakura – Sí, una vez me he enamorado

-Y ¿Qué se siente estar así?

-Pues en mi caso, siento el deseo de proteger a esa persona, que no le pase nada e intentar que siempre esté feliz y en paz. ¿Tú nunca te has enamorado?

-No, pero oye ¿por dónde vives?

-Eh, por aquí – Sasori llevó a Deidara a la calle en dónde vivía pero no le mostró su casa porque Deidara sólo le había preguntado por donde vivía, no había preguntado cual era su casa

-Entonces vives por aquí…

-Sí, oye ya es tarde ¿te vas caminando o tomarás otro camión?

-Pues puedo hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas, pero como lo dijiste, ya es tarde, tomaré un camión

-Te acompaño a la parada del camión

-Gracias

Sasori y Deidara fueron a la parada del camión y en el camino:

-¿Sasori tienes 2 pesos que me prestes? No encuentro mi dinero

-Eh… - Sasori revisó su bolsillo, tenía 5 pesos.

Le dio a Deidara los 5 pesos, y éste por alguna razón se le quedó viendo a la moneda por un momento.

Llegaron a la parada y el camión no tardó en pasar.

-Nos vemos el lunes Sasori y no te preocupes te pagaré lo que me prestaste

-Nos vemos.


	12. Conociendo a Deidara

Cap. 12 Conociendo a Deidara.

Al lunes siguiente, el grupo de Sasori fue citado para ir al salón audiovisual, nadie sabía para qué pero todos fueron sin reclamar nada.

Estando ya todos en el salón audiovisual, entraron dos personas (un hombre y una mujer) que comenzaron a explicarles las ventajas y posibles problemas que hay en las relaciones de amigos, familiares, noviazgo, etc.

A muchos de los compañeros de Sasori se les hizo muy aburrida la plática, pero otros la encontraban interesante, entre estas personas se encontraban el mismo Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Konan, etc.

Al terminar la plática, todos salieron del salón audiovisual para ir a su siguiente clase que sería en el laboratorio de cómputo.

Sasori fue hacia el laboratorio en compañía de Itachi.

Pero en el camino se encontró a Deidara, el cual no estaba sólo, lo acompañaban otras dos personas (un chico y una chica)

El chico que iba con Deidara tenía cabello y ojos negros, de hecho se parecía un poco a Itachi, pero no era de sorprenderse ya que aquel chico era el hermano menor de Itachi, su nombre era Sasuke. Sasori ya lo conocía, de las pocas veces que había tenido que ir a la casa de su amigo para hacer algún trabajo escolar o simplemente para pasar tiempo con él.

La chica que acompañaba también a Deidara, Sasori la reconoció de inmediato, era Karin, la chica que había conocido el otro día.

Los tres – Deidara, Karin y Sasuke – Caminaban en dirección contraria a la de Sasori e Itachi.

Deidara en cuanto vio a Sasori se adelantó a sus amigos y fue con el pelirrojo.

-Ten esto es lo que te debía desde el otro día – le dijo el rubio al pelirrojo levantando su mano con la palma hacia arriba. En la palma tenía una moneda.

-Oh… es verdad – dijo el pelirrojo acordándose que el viernes de la semana pasada él le había prestado dinero al rubio.

-Nos vemos después – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

Cuando Karin y Sasuke pasaron al lado de Sasori, Deidara e Itachi, Sasuke saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano, el cual lo saludó de la misma manera.

Sasori ya no pudo despedirse de Deidara, ya que al parecer el rubio tenía prisa y no se quedó a esperar la despedida de Sasori.

Cuando Deidara y sus amigos se fueron, Itachi y Sasori siguieron su camino hacia el laboratorio de cómputo.

-Oye Sasori – dijo Itachi volteando a ver al pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasó, Itachi?

-¿Quién era aquel chico rubio que te dio la moneda? – dijo el moreno volteando a ver hacia la dirección en la que se había ido Deidara.

-Es un chico que conocí hace ya algunos días, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial, es solo que me sorprendió el hecho de que aquel chico rubio conoce a mi hermano.

Los chicos ya habían llegado al laboratorio y ya estaban cruzando la puerta.

-Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquel rubio? – le preguntó Itachi a Sasori

-Su nombre es Deidara.

En lo que restó del día, Sasori no vio a Deidara ni en el receso ni en la salida para irse juntos. Pero Sasori no extrañó su compañía ya que para él Deidara sólo era un chico que había conocido, no lo consideraba ni siquiera como un amigo ya que no lo conocía lo suficiente como para considerarlo de esa manera.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del receso, Sasori estaba adentro de su salón de clases hablando con sus amigos. Después de un rato vio que Deidara y Naruto estaban afuera del salón. Deidara le estaba haciendo señas a Sasori para que saliera de su salón para que fuera con ellos.

Sasori terminó de hablar con sus amigos y después fue hacia donde estaban los dos rubios.

-Hola – les dijo Sasori sonriéndole a ambos

-Hola – le dijo Naruto sonriendo de igual manera

-Oye Sasori hoy no podremos estudiar como siempre.

Sasori no dijo nada, al parecer Deidara estaba esperando una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo pero al ver que el no pretendía decir nada continuó:

-Hoy tenemos un examen que nos llevará todo el receso y por eso no podremos estudiar – dijo Deidara. Sasori pudo percibir un tono de remordimiento por parte del rubio, al parecer para aquel rubio era muy importante reunirse a "estudiar" con el pelirrojo.

-No importa – dijo Sasori – ya nos reuniremos mañana.

-Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Deidara

Sasori volvió a su salón para continuar pasando tiempo con sus amigos.

En sus siguientes clases, Sasori no pudo evitar mirar con celos como sus otros compañeros y compañeras hablaban animadamente con Sakura.

Sasori se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que él hablaba con Sakura, ella rompía todo lo que tuviera en sus manos o miraba siempre a todos lados menos a Sasori, todo esto hacía sentir muy mal al pelirrojo.

Pero Sasori también se había dado cuenta de que eso solo lo hacía cuando ella estaba hablando con él. El pelirrojo observó como Sakura hablaba con Ino, Itachi, Tobi y demás compañeros, y a todos los veía a la cara y ella no rompía nada que tuviera en sus manos.

Así que todo lo que hacía Sasori era ver a Sakura desde lejos, observar sus movimientos, sus gestos en cada acción que realizaba, su mirada…

Al final del día, Sasori se fue en el camión en compañía de su amigo Itachi. Últimamente ellos se iban juntos en el camión ya que pasaban un buen rato platicando de las cosas en las que tenían gustos en común. Como los videojuegos, dibujar, etc.

Gracias a las pláticas que Itachi y Sasori tenían en el camión ambos estaban mejorando su amistad.

Al día siguiente, como lo había dicho Deidara, no pudieron reunirse para estudiar. Sasori no tuvo problema con eso, ya que la paso bien con sus amigos.

A la hora de la salida, Sasori se encontró con Deidara y Naruto en la entrada/salida de la escuela.

Deidara se le acercó para irse juntos en el camión.

En el camión iban Sasori, Itachi y Deidara.

-Oye Sasori ¿podemos ir al centro comercial? – le preguntó el rubio con un tono tímido

-Eh… pues no veo porqué no – Sasori volteó hacia atrás para invitar a Itachi

-Por favor no invites a tu amigo – dijo el rubio poniendo una cara de repulsión.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

-Porque tu amigo me mira feo – dijo el rubio ligeramente molesto

-Bueno, está bien – dijo finalmente Sasori.

Después de unos minutos, Itachi bajó del camión después de despedirse de su amigo pelirrojo. Momentos después Sasori y Deidara también bajaron del camión, y ambos se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Una vez ahí, a Deidara le entraron ganas de irse, cosa que sorprendió a Sasori ya que ir al centro comercial había sido idea del rubio.

-Sasori ¿Me podrías acompañar a la parada del camión? – preguntó el rubio

-¿La parada que está cerca de mi casa?

-Sí – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tímida

-Claro no hay problema – dijo Sasori con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a aquella parada. De camino a la casa de Sasori, comenzaron a charlar de varios temas.

-Oye Sasori y ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – preguntó el rubio

-Pues en mis clases me va bien, pero en la vida no – dijo el pelirrojo algo deprimido

-¿Por qué?

-Pues es que es una larga historia…

-No te preocupes tengo mucho tiempo – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Pues se trata de una chica… la conocí en mi 1er semestre, ella era muy amigable, dulce, simpática…

-Ya entendí – dijo Deidara

-Oh lo siento… bueno el caso es que ella dejó de hablarme hace poco por una estupidez que hice

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó intrigado el rubio

-No quiero hablar de eso – dijo Sasori un poco incómodo de hablar de Sakura

-Bueno y ¿Qué era lo que querías con esa chica? ¿Amistad?

-Eh… sí, quería que ella fuera mi amiga, pero al parecer no quiso

-Bueno ya que ella no quiso ser tu amiga, yo seré tu amigo – dijo sonriente el rubio

-Eh... está bien – dijo Sasori sonriéndole

Cuando llegaron a la calle por dónde estaba la calle de Sasori el rubio le dijo:

-Sasori, hace mucho calor – dijo tapándose la cara de los rayos del sol que le daban directamente – ¿Me podrías invitar un vaso de agua?

-Eh…- Sasori pensó en lo que le estaba pidiendo el rubio, para ofrecerle un vaso de agua tendría que invitarlo a pasar a su casa y no estaba seguro de si su abuela estaba en casa, ya que si lo estaba quizá se enojaría con él por llevar visitas inesperadas. Pero aun considerando los riesgos el pelirrojo accedió a invitar al rubio a su casa. – De acuerdo, te daré un vaso de agua.

Sasori guió a Deidara hacia su casa. Una vez adentrados en ella, Sasori le ofreció el vaso de agua a Deidara el cual lo recibió encantado.

El pelirrojo pudo notar que el rubio estaba observando la casa.

La casa de Sasori era pequeña, no tenía más de 2 cuartos, una pequeña cocina, un baño, una sala junto a un pequeño comedor, una pequeña cochera y el patio trasero.

-¿Qué te parece mi casa? – le preguntó Sasori al rubio

-Esta bonita, es más es mucho más bonita y grande que mi casa.

Los muchachos comenzaron a ver la televisión, y para cuando Sasori se dio cuenta ya eran las 7 de la tarde, lo que significaba que pronto llegaría su abuela.

-Deidara ya va siendo hora de que te acompañe a la parada del autobús – dijo amablemente el pelirrojo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si mi abuela ve que traje visitas inesperadas se enojará conmigo

-Entiendo… bueno entonces vámonos

Los chicos salieron de la casa y caminaron rumbo a la parada, el autobús no tardó en llegar y Deidara se despidió de Sasori.

El pelirrojo volvió a su casa justo a tiempo, porque momentos después llegó su abuela, la cual ni enterada de que hacía unos momentos estaba un rubio sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Continuara….


	13. Vacaciones con Deidara

**Cap. 13 Vacaciones con Deidara**

Pasaron los días, Sasori convivía cada vez más con Deidara, pero aún así el pelirrojo no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, aún seguía enamorado de ella…

El pelirrojo debía admitir que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el rubio… pero esos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir no se comparaban con los que ya tenía por la pelirrosa.

Pronto llegó el final del 2do parcial, Sasori e Itachi lograron obtener las notas más altas pero sus amigos no tanto… Hidan y Kakuzu habían reprobado mínimo 4 materias y con suerte pasarían al siguiente semestre.

Comenzaron las vacaciones, y Sasori no podría estar más triste… estar varias semanas sin ver a la pelirrosa era un infierno para él ya que con cualquier cosita recordaba a la pelirrosa…

Después de algunos días de vacaciones, Sasori recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular, se lo había mandado Deidara. El mensaje decía:

_Hola Sasori, ¿nos podemos reunir en el centro comercial? Por favor di que siii!._

El pelirrojo consultó la hora, eran las 4 de la tarde y su abuela había salido a no sé dónde.

El pelirrojo le dejó una nota a su abuela indicándole a dónde había ido y con quién, seguido de esto fue a reunirse con el rubio al centro comercial.

Sasori no sabía en qué parte del centro comercial estaba Deidara, así que le mandó un mensaje de texto preguntándole en dónde se iban a ver.

Momentos después le llegó la respuesta, el rubio le había mandado un mensaje que decía:

_Nos vemos en frente de donde está el cine_

Después de leer el mensaje, el pelirrojo fue hacia dónde le había indicado el rubio. Y cuándo llegó pudo verlo sentado en una de las bancas que había en frente del cine.

Fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole

El rubio volteó a verlo, y cuando lo vio sonrió

-Hola – dijo felizmente el rubio

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué querías verme? – preguntó calmado el pelirrojo

-Eh… pues solo quería ver a alguien… ¿podemos ir a tu casa?

-Creo que si… - dijo el pelirrojo dudoso ya que no sabía en qué momento iba a regresar su abuela.

Los muchachos salieron del centro comercial rumbo a la casa de Sasori.

Una vez ahí, los muchachos vieron televisión durante unos momentos. Pero después Deidara le propuso a Sasori que fueran a su casa, Sasori aceptó, por lo que ambos chicos salieron de la casa del pelirrojo rumbo a la morada del rubio.

En el camino los muchachos estaban conversando:

-Oye Sasori, te veo un poco triste – le dijo Deidara preocupado - ¿Qué tienes?

-Eh… nada, no te preocupes – dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos cuéntame, puedes contar conmigo – le dijo el rubio sonriéndole

-Bueno… se trata de la chica de la que te hablé – dijo Sasori mirando hacia el suelo – La que conocí en mi 1er semestre

-¿La que no quiso ser tu amiga?

-Sí ella

-¿Y qué es lo que sucede?

-Pues verás… lo que pasa es que… me siento mal de que ya no me hable… y de que a todos en mi salón les sonríe menos a mí – dijo triste el pelirrojo

-Oye y ¿Cuál es el nombre de aquella chica? – preguntó curioso el rubio

-Su nombre es Haruno Sakura – dijo con un suspiro el pelirrojo

Durante el resto del camino, Deidara deseo no haber tocado el tema de Sakura ya que ahora Sasori no dejaba de hablar de ella: "Oye y sabías que Sakura esto… y Sakura aquello… ¡ah! Y también Sakura me dijo…".

El rubio se estaba comenzando a molestar que el pelirrojo no dejara de hablar de aquella chica.

-Oye Sasori – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a Sasori sobre otra "maravillosa historia de Sakura"

-¿Qué pasa Deidara? – dijo el pelirrojo volteando a verlo

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de Sakura? – preguntó el rubio cansado de escuchar el nombre de Sakura

-Oh… lo siento… - dijo el pelirrojo al percibir el tono de enfado que había utilizado el rubio, en verdad estaba molesto.

-Solo tengo una duda… - dijo el rubio ya más calmado

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cómo terminaron las cosas con esta chica Sakura?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que las cosas terminaran así?

-Eh… no quiero hablar de eso…

-¡Pero si no paras de hablar de ella! Por lo menos cuéntame cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas

- Es una larga historia – dijo el Sasori dispuesto a NO decirle la historia a Deidara.

A Sasori le gustaba recordar los buenos tiempos que convivió con Sakura y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucedió aquel día Viernes del mes de Noviembre ¿pero quién sabe la fecha exacta de lo sucedido?

-Oh vamos, cuéntame por favor – suplicaba el rubio

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Sasori comenzando a molestarse por la insistencia de Deidara.

Pero el rubio siguió insistiendo y al final Sasori le dijo que se lo diría en algún momento en el que tuvieran tiempo suficiente para hablar de lo sucedido.

-Mañana vamos al jardín que está en el centro de la ciudad – dijo el rubio emocionado

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para que hablemos ahí, dices que me contarás cuándo ambos tengamos tiempo, bueno pues mañana tenemos tiempo, vamos al jardín que te dije y ahí me contarás lo que te pasó con aquella chica TODA la historia

-Bueno… está bien – aceptó por fin el pelirrojo – Pero ¿a qué hora vamos?

-Mmm… ¿pues qué te parece a las 12 de la tarde?

-Me parece bien

-Muy bien – dijo sonriente Deidara – Entonces nos reuniremos mañana

-Sí – dijo Sasori. El pelirrojo revisó su reloj para checar la hora y vio que ya casi daban las 8, y su abuela llega a la casa alrededor de esa hora, Sasori comenzó a preocuparse. – Oye Deidara…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tu casa?

-Apenas vamos a medio camino ¿Por qué?

-Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento… me tengo que ir a mi casa, pronto llegará mi abuela

-Oh ¿seguro? – dijo triste Deidara ya que quería que el rubio lo acompañase por un rato más

-Sí, lo siento me tengo que ir pero nos veremos mañana

Sasori ya se había dado la vuelta para irse pero… recordó algo…

-Oye Deidara – dijo el Sasori volviendo con Deidara

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé cómo llegar al jardín del centro ¿Cómo voy a llegar?

-¿No sabes? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio

-No

-Bueno entonces hay que vernos a las 10 en la escuela

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana iré a la escuela para checar mis calificaciones y después de eso nos vamos juntos al jardín

-Oh… buena idea – dijo Sasori feliz

-Bueno así quedamos entonces ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela a las 10

Ahora sí, Sasori se regresó a su casa, volvió a checar la hora y ya faltaban 10 min para las 8. El pelirrojo comenzó a correr hacia su casa ya que quería llegar antes que su abuela para que ella no notara que había estado fuera de la casa.

Al día siguiente…

Tal y como habían quedado Sasori y Deidara se reunieron en la escuela.

La hora en que se habían quedado de ver era a las 10. Pero Sasori llegó media hora antes, no sabía si Deidara iba a llegar antes de la hora y si era así no lo quería hacer esperar.

Pero el rubio llegó hasta las 10:30.

Sasori no se molestó y por alguna razón se puso muy feliz al ver a Deidara bajarse de aquel camión blanco, y en cuanto el rubio vio a Sasori le sonrió como sólo le sonreía a él, esto hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera algo parecido a lo que sentía cuándo veía a Sakura… algo un poco difícil de explicar pero esto hizo sentir a Sasori confundido… ¿porqué sitió eso al ver a Deidara?

-Hola Sasori – dijo el rubio sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos

-Hola – dijo Sasori sonriendo

Los muchachos entraron a la escuela y fueron a Control Escolar para checar las calificaciones del rubio.

Después de un rato por fin el rubio tuvo sus calificaciones, pero antes de irse, Deidara se quedó hablando con unos amigos. Sasori no sabía quiénes eran todos ellos y sólo reconoció a Naruto entre aquellas personas.

Luego de un rato el rubio terminó su plática y se fue con Sasori

-¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó el rubio

-Claro – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

Los chicos salieron de la escuela, acompañados de los amigos de Deidara.

Una vez afuera, Deidara se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos para poder irse con Sasori. Y ambos se fueron rumbo a la parada del camión que los dejaría en el jardín del centro.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que había algo de gente en el lugar así que buscaron algún lugar que estuviera más o menos vacío para poder hablar en privado y en calma.

-Bueno pues – comenzó a hablar Deidara - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó entonces con aquella chica Sakura?

-Eh… bueno te lo contaré – dijo Sasori sin ninguna deseo de recordar aquél día.

Poco a poco Sasori le contó lo sucedido a Deidara, PERO hábilmente omitiendo el hecho de que aquella chica le gustaba, le dio a entender al rubio que todos los problemas fueron causados por los deseos del pelirrojo de ser amigo de la pelirrosa. Al final no convenció al rubio, Deidara sabía que el pelirrojo había llegado a sentir algo muy especial por la pelirrosa pero no quería decírselo, eso entristeció un poco a Deidara.

Comenzaron a hablar de otros asuntos, intento de Sasori por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Oye Deidara ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tú perteneces a alguna religión? ¿O crees en algún ser divino?

-No – dijo el rubio, aún triste de que Sasori no le contara toda la verdad con respecto a Sakura – Yo paso de los temas religiosos, pero jamás menospreciaré a alguien que crea en ellos

Aquellas palabras fueron música para los oídos del pelirrojo ya que él opinaba exactamente lo mismo, y se alegró de tener algunas cosas en común con Deidara.

-Oye Sasori – le dijo el rubio un poco triste

-Mande – dijo el pelirrojo preocupado por el tono de voz del rubio.

-Ya sé que estamos en vacaciones pero… ¿podrías ir a la escuela mañana?

-Claro – dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

-Gracias – dijo Deidara correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Sasori.

Al día siguiente…

Deidara y Sasori quedaron en verse en la escuela a la misma hora del día anterior, es decir, a las 10 a.m.

Sasori de nuevo llegó media hora antes. Pero su espera no fue larga… después de unos minutos de que llegara, se encontró con Naruto.

-Oye Sasori ¿Puedes venir? – preguntó Naruto angustiado

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo temiendo que algo malo pudo haber pasado

-Es Deidara…

Naruto guió al pelirrojo hacia el jardín que había al lado de los baños, ahí se encontraba un perturbado Deidara.

Una vez que Sasori se acercó un poco a Deidara, Naruto decidió dejarlos a solas.

-¿Qué pasa Deidara? – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo

El rubio volteó a verlo, y Sasori pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, Deidara había estado llorando.

-No me pasa nada – dijo el rubio

Sasori no le quiso discutir, solo se quedó a su lado para no dejarlo solo. Después de un rato Deidara comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela y el pelirrojo lo siguió.

El rubio se sentó al lado de la salida y el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de él.

Estaban en silencio. Después de un rato Deidara habló:

-Oye Sasori – dijo en voz baja - ¿Tú ya no tienes a tu mamá, verdad?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la pregunta del rubio

-No, ella ya no está conmigo – dijo triste

-¿Y tu padre?

-Tampoco – Sasori guardó un minuto de silencio – Y tú ¿todavía tienes a tus padres?

-Mi padre murió – dijo el rubio aumentando el color rojo en sus ojos

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-Ya hace tiempo de eso – dijo el rubio calmándose un poco – Murió cuando yo tenía alrededor de 5 años

-¿Y porqué murió?

-Él era alcohólico, nos maltrataba a mi madre y a mí, pero ambos lo queríamos mucho y sufrimos mucho cuándo murió. Después de eso, mi madre pensó que yo iba a necesitar una figura paterna y volvió a casarse, el hombre con el que se casó tiene un hijo que tiene 7 años menos que yo, y ese niño tiene epilepsia…

-¿Qué es la epilepsia? – lo interrumpió Sasori

-Es una enfermedad – dijo el rubio – Pero no quiero hablar de eso…

A Sasori le sorprendió escuchar la historia de la familia de Deidara y se preguntó si esa sería la razón de su tristeza.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Deidara quería irse de la escuela y Sasori lo acompañó. Se despidieron en el camión cuándo el rubio se bajó de éste.

Ambos habían quedado en verse al día siguiente cerca de la casa de Sasori alrededor de las 4 de la tarde.

Al día siguiente…

El pelirrojo llegó con buen tiempo al lugar en donde había quedado con el rubio.

Pasó media hora, y Sasori pensó que Deidara seguramente no tardaba en llegar.

Pasó una hora, y el pelirrojo comenzó a preocuparse por el bienestar del rubio

Pasó otra media hora, Sasori le mandó un mensaje al rubio preguntándole en donde se iban a ver, en caso de que el pelirrojo se hubiera equivocado de lugar y hora

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que mandó el mensaje, al pelirrojo se le ocurrió que quizás el rubio no tenía saldo y por ese motivo no le había llamado ni contestado el mensaje, así que decidió llamarle.

Después de esperar un poco, por fin Deidara contestó

-Hola – dijo el rubio

-Hola – dijo Sasori aliviado de escuchar la voz de Deidara

-Oye lo siento, pero estoy en el centro hay un operativo en el lugar en donde estoy, hay muchos policías y creo que no nos dejarán ir hasta las 7, tengo mucho miedo…

-Oh… - Sasori se entristeció ya que no podría ver al rubio, pero no se paró a pensar en lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos al pelirrojo – Bueno… creo que ya no podremos reunirnos, porque mi abuela comenzará a dejarme tareas especiales y me ocuparán todo el tiempo…

-Bueno entonces ya nos veremos cuándo inicie el siguiente semestre

-De acuerdo, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Y terminó la llamada. Sasori regresó a su casa aún triste de no haber podido ver a Deidara ése día.

Pasaron los días, Sasori y Deidara no habían tenido contacto alguno.

Recientemente el pelirrojo había ido al cine a ver una película que él había querido ver desde hace mucho, y le gustó bastante. Le gustó tanto que quiso recomendársela a alguien, por alguna razón la primera persona que pensó fue Deidara.

Así que le mandó un correo electrónico al rubio de lo buena que estaba aquella película y su recomendación para ir a verla en caso de que no la hubiera visto ya.

Al día siguiente, el pelirrojo no obtuvo respuesta de Deidara, así que le mandó un mensaje de texto desde su celular:

_Hola Dei, oye ¿ya viste la mejor película que está ahora en los cines?, si no lo has hecho en serio te la recomiendo, está buenísima._

Minutos después le llegó la respuesta del rubio:

_Pues no, no la he visto. Pero ¿no te gustaría ir a verla otra vez, pero conmigo?_

Al pelirrojo le encantó la idea de ir al cine en compañía de Deidara, así que le dijo al rubio:

_Me encantaría ir contigo al cine, ¿cuándo vamos?_

La respuesta del rubio fue:

_Vayamos este miércoles, yo pago las entradas y tú las palomitas y refrescos ¿qué te parece?_

A Sasori le pareció buena idea

_Estoy de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos este miércoles para ver la película ¿sale? Hasta luego_

Llegó el miércoles.

Sasori fue hacia el cine alrededor de las 4 ya que a esa hora comenzaban casi todas las funciones.

De rato se encontró con Deidara, de nuevo a Sasori le sucedió, al ver a Deidara sintió ahora sí lo mismo que sentía al ver a Sakura, no pudo dejar de ver sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo… no podía dejar de ver al ángel que tenía en frente

Luego de hacer fila para sacar las entradas de la película, los muchachos se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar.

Comenzó a sonar el celular del rubio, éste contestó y cuándo colgó le dijo a Sasori:

-Oye Sasori necesito ir a mi casa

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi hermano tuvo un ataque de asma y está en el hospital

-Oh ¿y para qué quieres ir a tu casa?

-Mi abuela está ahí, y me dirá lo que debo hacer

Así que Sasori y Deidara fueron hacia la casa del rubio, faltaba 1 hora para que empezara la película.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Deidara dejó pasar a Sasori y éste vio por primera vez la casa del rubio:

Era una pequeña casa de color azul, tenía 2 cuartos, una pequeña cocina, la sala de estar y el comedor estaban juntos.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que en la mesa del comedor estaba una mujer anciana, supuso que era la abuela de Deidara

-Hola, disculpe ¿y mis padres?

A Sasori le sorprendió que el rubio tratara a su abuela de usted.

La anciana volteó a ver al rubio y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, el pelirrojo no entendió el porqué de esto y concluyó que aquella persona no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Se fueron al hospital con tu hermano – dijo con fastidio la anciana

-Bueno entonces me voy – dijo el rubio

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto enojada la anciana

-Al cine, será por unos momentos, por avísele a mi padre

Seguido de esto los muchachos regresaron al cine ya sólo faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la función.

Pero lograron entrar a la sala, aunque estaba muy llena y no lograron alcanzar un buen lugar, es más ni siquiera alcanzaron un lugar, tuvieron que sentarse en las escaleras de la sala.

En medio de la función, Deidara hizo que Sasori se pusiera extremadamente rojo pero no se notó gracias a la oscuridad de la sala, el rubio se había apoyado en el hombro de Sasori, el pelirrojo no sabía porque pero ese simple acto del rubio lo había puesto totalmente ruborizado, Sasori estaba realmente feliz no sabía porque, la última vez que sintió algo parecido fue cuando Sakura le había dado una paleta ya que él se moría de hambre y ahora sentía algo igual o más fuerte por Deidara…

Así pasaron el resto de la función, cuando salieron de la sala ya eran las 8 de la noche.

Se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su respectiva casa.

Contiunará…


	14. La decision de Sasori

Hola! Aquí está otro capítulo, espero les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 14 La decisión de Sasori<strong>

Durante el resto de las vacaciones, Sasori ya no se reunió otra vez con Deidara. Pero eso no evitó que el pelirrojo pensara en él todo el tiempo.

Sasori comenzaba a confundirse respecto a sus sentimientos… Él quería mucho a Sakura, llegó un momento en dónde llegó a tener fantasías con ella… pero ahora que ya no se hablaban y el hecho de ahora haber conocido a Deidara… estaba haciendo que el pelirrojo comenzara a olvidarse de Sakura y comenzar a ver a Deidara como algo más que un simple amigo…

Pero Sasori estaba dudoso… no sabía si Deidara correspondería a sus sentimientos…

En los últimos días de vacaciones, Sasori decidió olvidar por completo tanto a Sakura como a Deidara. No quería seguir pensando en la posibilidad de que Deidara lo llegase a rechazar y si eso sucedía prefería evitar aquel rechazo.

En el último día de vacaciones, era el día en el que la preparatoria entregaba los horarios a todos los alumnos.

Sasori pensó en la posibilidad de que seguramente vería a Deidara aquel día…

Y no se equivocó…

Ése día, Sasori fue a la escuela, pero por alguna razón no estaban entregando los horarios.

El pelirrojo preguntó en la entrada a qué hora darían los horarios, y le dijeron que hasta la 1 de la tarde. Pero faltaba una hora ya que eran las 12 de la tarde.

En su espera de una hora, Sasori pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros de clase, los saludó a todos con gusto puesto que todos le caían bien y él le caía bien a casi todos.

El pelirrojo sólo temía ver a aquel rubio que había conseguido hacerlo dudar de sus sentimientos por la pelirrosa.

Llegó la hora esperada, Sasori fue por su respectivo horario. Cuándo iba saliendo de la escuela pensó que ya no vería al rubio.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo justo en la salida de la escuela, Deidara estaba felizmente platicando con sus amigos.

El rubio pudo ver al pelirrojo y volteó a verlo intentando captar su mirada.

Sasori se dio cuenta de esto, pero hizo algo de lo que ahora se arrepiente, ignoró al rubio, no volteó a verlo y se fue de la escuela.

Al día siguiente las clases comenzaron y Sasori ya había entrado a su 3er semestre.

El pelirrojo fue hacia su nuevo salón, anteriormente el salón de su grupo había sido el No. 27, pero ahora era el No. 11.

Cuando llegó pudo ver a su amigo Itachi, el cual estaba sentado al lado de una de las ventanas del salón. El pelirrojo fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

Comenzaron a platicar de cómo les había ido en las vacaciones, pero después llegaron los demás: Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y Kisame.

Itachi comenzó a charlar con los demás, pero Sasori prefirió comenzar a dibujar. El pelirrojo pensó que lo más seguro era que no vería a Deidara en todo el día, porque seguramente se había enojado por haberlo ignorado el día anterior.

Después de estar unos momentos dibujando, decidió mirar por la ventana, y vio a la persona que menos quería ver pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchos deseos de verlo… vio a Deidara pasando por al lado de su salón acompañado de sus inseparables amigos.

Al pelirrojo le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver al rubio sonreírles a sus amigos. Pero después el rubio al parecer sintió la mirada del pelirrojo porque volteó a ver a Sasori.

Sasori se puso rojo y volteó a ver a otra parte, cuando volvió a ver donde estaba Deidara, él y sus amigos ya se habían ido.

El pelirrojo se sentía muy mal por estar ignorando a Deidara pero es que no quería hacerse ilusiones con él, estaba seguro de que el rubio no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Y no quería volver a sufrir de la misma manera que con Sakura. Por eso decidió intentar cortar lazos con el Deidara y que cada quién siguiera como si nunca se hubieran conocido. No le gustaba la idea a Sasori pero era la única forma que veía para no volver a sufrir.

En el receso, Sasori acompañó a sus amigos a la cafetería.

Itachi y los demás habían comprado algo para comer, pero el pelirrojo no tenía dinero así que no se compró nada.

Al salir de la cafetería, Sasori pasó justo al lado de Sakura y el pelirrojo se alegró al darse cuenta de que ya no sentía nada al ver a Sakura, ahora todo lo que sentía con la pelirrosa lo sentía con el rubio.

Sasori y sus amigos fueron hacia su salón para poder charlar mientras los demás comían lo que habían comprado.

El pelirrojo sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver de nuevo a Deidara, éste estaba junto con Naruto en la entrada del salón de Sasori, seguramente el rubio quería hablar con él.

Pero el pelirrojo entró sin voltear a ver al par de rubios.

Dentro de sí, Sasori estaba muy triste, estaba ignorando a la persona que más quería.

El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de Itachi y comenzaron todos a charlar.

Después de un rato, llegó Tobi y le dijo al pelirrojo:

-Oye Sasori – dijo Tobi para llamar su atención

-¿Qué pasa, Tobi? – dijo el pelirrojo volteando a verlo

-Sólo quería decirte algo que me encargo Deidara – Tobi esperó por si Sasori le decía algo, pero como no lo hizo prosiguió – Deidara me pidió que te preguntara si hoy se van juntos a la salida.

-No – dijo el pelirrojo – No puedo, lo siento.

Sasori no podía dejar de sentirse mal por hacerle todo eso al rubio.

Tobi se fue con Deidara y Naruto para decirles la respuesta de Sasori.

El resto del día Sasori no pudo dejar de pensar en Deidara, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que seguramente el rubio había comenzado a odiarlo.

Al día siguiente…

El pelirrojo no vio al rubio al empezar las clases y tampoco lo vio entre clase y clase.

Sasori había comenzado a pensar que ya no iba ver al rubio.

Pero a la hora del receso…

Sasori y sus amigos ya habían ido a la cafetería y ya estaban en el salón charlando mientras algunos estaban comiendo.

-Oye Sasori – le dijo Kisame

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que te buscan en la entrada – dijo Kisame volteando a ver a la entrada de su salón.

En la entrada estaban Deidara y Naruto.

Sasori dudó si ir con ellos o no, pero al final decidió ir.

-Hola – le dijo Deidara

-Hola- dijo el pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo

-Oye ¿hoy nos vamos juntos en la salida? – le preguntó tímido el rubio

-Eh… no creo poder

-Oh bueno…

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio. Y después de un rato dieron el toque que anunciaba el final del receso.

Sasori se despidió de los rubios y se regresó a su salón.

Esa misma noche, el pelirrojo consideró que quizá no tenía nada de malo el irse con Deidara a la salida después de la escuela. Así que le mandó un correo electrónico al rubio para decirle que sí podía irse a la hora de la salida con él.

Poco después recibió la respuesta del rubio:

_¡Qué bueno! Entonces nos vemos mañana._

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo… por ahora.<p>

El próximo capítulo lo subo en esta semana. Nos vemos que les vaya bien n.n


	15. La pareja anterior

Cap. 15 La pareja anterior

Al día siguente

Sasori tuvo un buen día en la escuela, lo único malo fue que no vio a Deidara hasta la hora de la salida.

El rubio ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela esperando al pelirrojo para irse juntos.

Sasori no tardó en llegar con Deidara, el rubio se puso muy feliz de ver a Sasori.

El pelirrojo no pudo dejar de observar la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba brindando Deidara, esa sonrisa que dedicaba sólo para él.

-¿Nos vamos? - le preguntó el rubio a Sasori

-Sí - contestó el pelirrojo

Deidara fue con sus amigos para despedirse de ellos y después regresó con Sasori para poder irse juntos.

En el camino para ir a la parada del camión, los dos jóvenes estaban platicando

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? - preguntó el pelirrojo

-Pues bien, no me quejo - dijo el rubio no muy convencido de lo que había dicho

-Pues no suenas muy seguro

-Bueno es que... hoy me fue bien en la escuela pero... - Deidara se quedó callado por unos momentos, estaba pensando si se lo contaba o no a Sasori, al final decidió decirle - Oye Sasori...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Claro - dijo seguro el pelirrojo, esperando escuchar algo malo que seguramente le había ocurrido al rubio

-¿Recuerdas que una vez hablamos de la homosexualidad?

-Sí, recuerdo que me dijiste que había un chico te había pedido que fueras su novio - dijo el pelirrojo sintiendo que la sangre le hervia al pensar que seguramente tenía un rival para conseguir el amor de Deidara

-Sí...

-¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta? - preguntó el pelirrojo deseando que la respuesta haya sido un "no"

-Pues acepté

_NOOOOO - pensaba el pelirrojo_

-Eso fue hace como medio año - continuó el rubio - Pero ahora ya no quiero estar con él

-¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó Sasori para comenzar su busqueda y matarlo

-Madara

-¿Y porqué ya no quieres estar con él?

-Porque ya no me gusta, ahora me gusta otra persona

El pelirrojo no se atrevió a preguntarle a Deidara quién era esa otra persona, Sasori no quería saber el nombre de su otro rival que seguramente le ganaría para obtener el conrazón del rubio. El pelirrojo estaba muy equivocado...

-¿Y ya terminaste con Madara?

-No - contestó el rubio - No lo he hecho porque no sé cómo hacerlo, el es muy posesivo y cuando termine con él, lo más seguro es que comience a acosarme para que cambie de opinión

-Pues entonces simplemente dile que ya no quieres nada con él

-¿Tu crees que eso servirá?

-Claro, y si no funciona aquí me tienes para apoyarte - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-Gracias Sasori - dijo al rubio devolviendo la sonrisa

Pasaron dos días, Deidara ya había terminado con Madara y al parecer éste no se mostro molesto de que el rubio decidiera terminar la relación.

Por otro lado, Sasori y Deidara seguían viendose a la hora de la salida para irse juntos.

El rubio le platicaba a Sasori todas las cosas que llegó a vivir con Madara, cosa que el pelirrojo no disfruto mucho en escuchar ya que no le agradaba que el rubio estuviera todo el tiempo hablando de su ex novio.

El pelirrojo se sentía mal cada vez que el rubio mencionaba de nuevo a Madara, y Sasori comenzó a hablar de nuevo de Sakura, el pelirrojo no sabía porqué exactamente pero hablar de la pelirrosa le sentaba bien.

Así que Deidara no paraba de hablar de Madara y Sasori no dejaba de hablar de Sakura.

Pasaron unos cuantos días con lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de hablar de sus antiguos amores.

Un día, las clases de Sasori terminaron 2 horas antes y el pelirrojo no sabía si esperar o no al rubio.

Decidió primero ir al baño, porque cuando la naturaleza llama no hay que dejarla esperando y Sasori odia hacer esperar a la gente.

Cuándo salió del baño se encontró a Deidara, el rubio estaba cerca de los baños hablando animadamente con sus amigos.

Sasori se les hacercó y le preguntó al rubio si podían hablar, Deidara aceptó

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Deidara una vez que estuvieron a solas

-Pues es que ya no tengo clases por hoy

-¿Ya saliste? - preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Sí, y quería preguntarte si te gustaría que te espere

-Pues como quieras - dijo Deidara como si no le importara, aunque por dentro quería que el pelirrojo lo esperara para irse juntos como siempre

-Pues tú dime - insistió Sasori

-Eh... - el rubio lo pensó un poco y finalmente dijo - Sí, esperame por favor

-De acuerdo - dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo - Te esperaré en la entrada

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Deidara se fue a su salón para continuar con sus clases, mientras que Sasori se fue a la entrada de la escuela para esperar al rubio tal y como lo había prometido.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, el pelirrojo comenzó a pensar que la espera iba a ser muy larga ya que tendría que esperar 2 horas.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho ya que sus amigos se acercaron para hablar con él

-Hola Sasori - le dijo Kisame

-Hola chicos - dijo el pelirrojo saludando a todos: Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame

Los demás lo saludaron con un movimiento de mano

-Oye Sasori ¿quieres venir a mi casa? - preguntó Kisame - Todos van a ir, me refieron a Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu

-¿Y qué van a hacer?

-Pues vamos a instalar un programa en la computadora de Kisame - dijo Itachi

-Y después vamos a jugar videojuegos - dijo Hidan entusiasmado - Kisame tiene una nueva consola y vamos a estrenarla

-¿Entonces quieres ir? - preguntó una vez más Kisame

-Claro - contestó el pelirrojo

Sasori le dio las gracias mentalmente a sus amigos por brindarle una distracción para esas 2 horas para esperar al rubio.

Los muchachos fueron entonces rumbo a la casa de Kisame, la cual estaba a sólo unas calles de la escuela.

Una vez que llegaron, todos menos Kisame, observaron la casa de éste, era una casa de 3 pisos, tenía un patio trasero con un pequeño jardín, un comedor con una mesa y sillas muy elegantes, una pequeña pero elegante cocina, una sala muy amplia con 3 sillones muy cómodos, ése era sólo el 1er piso, en los otros pisos estaban las habitaciones de Kisame, sus hermanos y sus padres, y sus respectivos baños.

Cuando terminaron de observar la enorme casa de Kisame, los muchachos se sentaron alrededor de la computadora del peliazul.

Kisame encendió la máquina, una vez encendida Itachi conectó su memoria USB para instalar el programa que Kisame necesitaba.

La instalación duró aproximadamente unos 15 min. y después de terminarla, los muchachos decidieron estrenar de una vez la consola del peliazul.

Se entretuvieron durante 2 horas en el videojuego, y cuando Sasori miró el reloj se dio cuenta de llevaba haciendo esperar a Deidara 15 min.

El pelirrojo se despidió de sus amigos y se regresó a la escuela para ver al rubio, el cual estaba con sus inseparables amigos platicando animadamente.

Sasori fue a reunirse con Deidara el cuál le sonrió al verlo.

-¿Ya nos vamos? - le preguntó el rubio

-Si quieres - dijo el pelirrojo

-Pero tengo que esperar a una amiga

-Bueno, entonces esperémosla

Sasori y Deidara se quedaron esperando a la amiga del rubio, y su espera duró alrededor de 1 hora. El pelirrojo como odia esperar, ya estaba completamente desesperado y el rubio pudo notar esto.

-Si quieres mejor ya vámonos - le dijo Deidara a Sasori para intentar calmarlo

-¿Pero no teníamos que esperar a tu amiga?

-Sí pero creo que ya se fue...

En ese preciso momento, salió de la escuela la amiga de Deidara, era la chica que Sasori había visto una vez en la biblioteca con Deidara y Tobi, era Karin

-Hola - dijo felizmente Karin al llegar al lado de Deidara

-Hola - dijeron Sasori y el rubio al mismo tiempo

Los 3 se pusieron en marcha para irse a la parada del camión.

En el camino, Deidara se la pasó platicando con Karin

-Oye Dei ¿No quieres ir a la casa de mi prima?

-Eh...- el rubio se puso a pensar, él quería ir a la casa de la prima de Karin pero no quería dejar solo a Sasori - ¿Quieres ir Sasori?

-Eh... la verdad no... tengo muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento pero no puedo ir

-Bueno no importa, Vámos Dei - dijo Karin al ver al camión que los dejaría cerca de la casa de su prima

Deidara no quería que la espera de Sasori ubiera sido en vano, ya que después de todo el pelirrojo lo había esperado durante 2 horas y ahora él se iba a ir con Karin a otro lugar. El rubio se sintió mal de dejar solo a Sasori pero al final solo le dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos - dijo el pelirrojo

Deidara y Karin se fueron en aquel camión y el pelirrojo se quedó a esperar el camión que lo dejaría cerca de su casa.

Continuará...


	16. El cambio de Deidara

Bueno aquí continua la historia de este fic, perdon por no haber subido antes... pero aquí esta el cap 16

* * *

><p>Cap. 16<p>

El cambio de Deidara

Los días pasaron… y la amistad de Sasori y Deidara iba creciendo, ambos charlaban cada día a la hora de la salida de camino al camión, era poco el tiempo en el que pasaban juntos pero valía la pena.

Incluso Deidara había conseguido que Itachi ya no los acompañara de camino al camión, y ahora tenía al pelirrojo sólo para él.

Todo parecía ir bien… sólo faltaba que alguno de los dos le expresara sus sentimientos al otro… pero ninguno se atrevía puesto que ambos le temían al rechazo…

Un día, como siempre, el pelirrojo se fue en compañía del rubio hacia la parada del camión, pero el pelirrojo notó algo raro en el rubio…

Sasori intentaba sacar temas de conversación, pero al parecer Deidara no estaba de humor para hablar…

-¿Deidara, estas bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado de que algo malo le hubiese pasado al rubio

-Sí, estoy bien – contestó Deidara de manera cortante

Al notar el tono de voz que había usado el rubio, Sasori decidió que lo mejor para ese día era estar en silencio y no charlar con el rubio para darle su espacio.

En el resto camino los chicos no se dirigieron la palabra.

Llegaron rápidamente a la parada, ya que como no estaban platicando nada los distraía de llegar pronto a su destino, el camión no tardó en pasar y ambos se subieron.

Cuando se acercaban al centro comercial, el pelirrojo esperaba sin muchas esperanzas a que el rubio lo invitara a ir, como lo había hecho en veces anteriores.

Pero esto no pasó, Deidara sólo se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de Sasori y bajó del autobús.

El pelirrojo estaba preocupado… ¿Qué le había pasado a Deidara?, se la pasó pensando las posibles causas de su comportamiento pero al final decidió que mejor le preguntaría al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se comportó de la misma manera, era muy frio y cortante con el pelirrojo y casi ni lo volteaba a ver cuando éste le hablaba.

Esto le dolió mucho a Sasori, el cual no entendía porque el rubio se comportaba así…

Esto mismo pasó toda la semana, Sasori y Deidara ya no charlaban de camino al autobús, ya no iban al centro comercial juntos, ya no hacían casi ninguna actividad juntos… sólo acompañarse el uno al otro de camino al autobús.

El pelirrojo estaba muy preocupado, así que el viernes de esa misma semana decidió que le preguntaría al rubio el porqué de su comportamiento.

El viernes, a la hora de la salida, el pelirrojo esperaba como siempre al rubio en la entrada de la escuela, el rubio no tardó mucho en salir y reunirse con Sasori.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la parada y a Sasori comenzaron a entrarle nervios, el pelirrojo estaba nervioso, no sabía muy bien porqué, sólo iba a hablar con Deidara pero por alguna razón le estaba dando miedo y nervios hablar con él

Cuando se subieron al autobús, Sasori intentó sacar un tema de conversación y así charlar un poco con el rubio.

Pero esto no dio resultado, ya que Deidara le seguía hablando de una manera fría y cortante.

-Deidara – dijo el pelirrojo

El rubio volteó a verlo

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-¿Eh? No… ¿Por qué? – preguntó el rubio sorprendido ligeramente por la pregunta del pelirrojo

-Es que estos días has actuado diferente conmigo… ¿He hecho algo que te molestó?

El rubio no contestó…

El autobús ya se estaba acercando al lugar en donde Deidara siempre se baja, pero el rubio seguía sin contestar la pregunta

-Nuestra amistad no va a funcionar Sasori – dijo simplemente el rubio.

Dicho esto se levantó y se bajó del autobús dejando a Sasori pensando aquellas palabras que le dijo antes de bajarse _"Nuestra amistad no va a funcionar"_, el pelirrojo no podía sacarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza, y seguía pensándolas cuando llegó a su casa.

Se puso a pensar porqué Dei le había dicho eso, ¿Entonces eso significaba que sí había hecho algo que molestó de alguna manera al rubio?, pero si era así… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

El pelirrojo lo pensó toda la noche, hasta quedarse dormido…

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la salida, Sasori ya no esperó a Deidara puesto que pensó que lo más seguro era que el rubio ya no quería de su compañía de camino al camión.

Así que el pelirrojo se fue con su amigo Itachi

Sasori le contó lo sucedió con el rubio a su amigo, el cual lo escuchó sin interrumpir

-Bueno quizá su enojo se le quite con el tiempo – dijo el Uchiha cuando el pelirrojo terminó de contar su historia

-Pero… ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo, el cual se sentía realmente mal al no tener al rubio a su lado

-Eso no lo sé, pero dale tiempo

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días…<p>

Sasori y Deidara ya no tenían ningún tipo de contacto.

Y además ya faltaba poco para que el semestre terminara, así que entre los estudios, sus amigos y sus compañeros, el pelirrojo ya casi no pensaba en el rubio…

El clima dio un repentino cambio, había comenzado a llover a la hora del receso, lo cual era raro ya que al principio del día el cielo estaba despejado.

Sasori estaba en el salón charlando con su amigo Zetsu, el cual le contó al pelirrojo que hacía poco que había conocido a una chica la cual al principio pensó que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos pero que ahora ya ni se veían.

El pelirrojo le contó a Zetsu que él había vivido algo parecido… Sasori no sabía si contarle o no a Zetsu el hecho de que le había gustado un hombre, ya que eso no es bien visto en la sociedad.

Al final el pelirrojo solo le contó que él y Deidara ya no se hablaban.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó el peliverde sorprendido, ya que semanas antes había visto que el rubio y el pelirrojo se llevaban de maravilla

-Pasaron muchas cosas…

-Y ¿No has hablado con él? Digo para arreglar las cosas – sugirió Zetsu

-Pues temo que él no quiera hablarme…

-¿De qué te preocupas? Deidara es solo una persona más en esta escuela, no es muy diferente a mi o a Itachi

-Bueno pues Zetsu, si me veo hoy a Deidara hablaré con él

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo – dijo el pelirrojo

Como estaba comenzado a arreciar la lluvia, varios de los profesores de Sasori no asistieron, así que la escuela permitió que el grupo del pelirrojo saliera temprano por la falta de los profesores.

Sasori y sus amigos estaban felices de poder irse temprano, y rápidamente salieron del salón.

Al pelirrojo le encantaba la lluvia, y ahora aún más ya que gracias a ella había logrado salir temprano de sus clases, él estaba caminando debajo de la lluvia siguiendo de lejos a su amigo Itachi.

La razón por la cual lo seguía de lejos era por la personita que estaba con Itachi en ese momento…

Sakura iba al lado de Itachi hablando con él felizmente.

A Itachi no le gustaba dejar a su amigo pelirrojo atrás, pero sabía que no era buena idea que Sasori y Sakura estuvieran cerca.

Cuando los 3 ya se estaban alejando del salón, se escuchó una voz

-¡Sasori! – se escuchó que gritaba una persona intentando hacerse oír en medio de la ruidosa lluvia

El pelirrojo volteó a ver quién era el que lo había llamado, Itachi y Sakura decidieron voltear también. Y vieron que el que había gritado era Zetsu

-¿Qué pasa Zetsu? – preguntó Sasori

Zetsu con una mano le señaló hacia una dirección, el pelirrojo volteó hacia donde su amigo señalaba y vio a quién estaba señalando… se trataba de Deidara, el cual había ido al salón de Sasori y no se encontraba solo, Naruto estaba acompañándolo.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste Sasori – dijo Zetsu acercándose al pelirrojo

-¿Quieres que hable con él ahorita? ¿En medio de esta lluvia? – preguntó el pelirrojo comenzando a ponerse nervioso – No lo haré, al menos no hoy… ya hablaré con él otro día

Sasori había comenzado a caminar en dirección a Itachi y Sakura, los cuales lo estaban esperando para irse juntos hacia la parada del camión

-¿Vas a romper tu promesa? – preguntó el peliverde

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, o bueno mojado por la lluvia XD, y recordó que él no rompía sus promesas.

Así que se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a Deidara

-Suerte – le susurró Zetsu a Sasori cuando el pelirrojo pasó al lado de él.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando hacia su objetivo: Deidara.

-Hola – dijo el pelirrojo

El rubio volteó hacia la persona que lo había saludado, y se sorprendió de ver a Sasori totalmente empapado por culpa de la lluvia

-Hola – dijo Deidara

Sasori decidió ir al grano

-Oye, ¿Entonces, ya no nos vamos a hablar?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo el rubio como si no entendiera las palabras del pelirrojo – Estamos hablando ahorita

-No me refiero a eso, es verdad que estamos hablando ahora pero durante casi todo este semestre no nos hablamos

-Ah… ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó el rubio como si no le interesara

-¿Entonces ya no nos vamos a hablar? – volvió a preguntar Sasori

-Estamos hablando ahorita ¿no? – volvió a decir el rubio

Sasori se dio cuenta que esto era cuento de nunca acabar, el rubio no contestaba directamente a sus preguntas, Deidara contestaba a sus preguntas con otras preguntas, y eso lo desesperaba un poco.

El pelirrojo también se dio cuenta de que su amigo Itachi todavía lo estaba esperando junto con Sakura, y ambos estaban en medio de la fuerte lluvia.

Sasori no quería hacerlos esperar más así que le dijo al rubio

-Bueno hablamos después porque mis amigos me están esperando – dijo volteando a ver a Itachi y Sakura

-Adiós – dijo el rubio

Sasori se fue con sus amigos y juntos se fueron de la escuela.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo no sabía que pensar del rubio… su actitud seguía siendo la misma: fría y cortante.<p>

Ya faltaban pocos días para terminar el semestre, y después Sasori y sus compañeros comenzarían su 4to semestre.

Al pelirrojo no le gustaba la manera en que iba a terminar su semestre… el ya no hablaba con Deidara… tampoco con Sakura… en pocas palabras, este no había sido su mejor semestre y esperaba que en el siguiente le fuera un poco mejor.

En los últimos días del semestre, Itachi no había podido ir a la escuela, así que Sasori y Sakura se fueron juntos hacia la parada del camión.

El pelirrojo no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Sakura, pero le sorprendió que la pelirrosa había comenzado a charlar animadamente con él, como en los viejos tiempos…

-¿Y cómo te ha ido Sasori-kun?- preguntó la chica

-Pues me ha ido más o menos – dijo el chico recordando a Deidara – ¿Y a ti, como te ha ido?

-Bien – dijo Sakura sonriéndole - ¿Pero porque te ha ido más o menos?

-Pues simplemente digamos que éste no fue mi mejor semestre

Los dos jóvenes charlaron durante todo el camino, incluso en el camión.

Y al final Sakura se despidió de beso de Sasori y se bajó del autobús.

El pelirrojo ya no sentía nada por la pelirrosa, pero le alegraba la idea de tenerla como amiga. Le hacía recordar los tiempos de su 1er semestre, en donde ambos eran sólo amigos.

Comenzaron las semanas de vacaciones, y Sasori no podía evitar recordar que en sus últimas vacaciones había ido al cine con el rubio, y ahora ya ni siquiera se hablaban…

Y así terminó su 3er semestre… pero pronto comenzaría el 4to en donde muchas pero muchas muchas cosas estaban por suceder, tanto buenas como malas…

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Intenté hacerlo un poco largo, pero no se si lo logré. Bueno la historia todavía no acaba, ya que como dice el final el 4to semestre esta por comenzar y viene con muchas sorpresas! Se han dado cuenta de que el mundo es muy pequeño?<p>

Bueno hasta luego que tengan lindo día y gracias por haber leído la historia n.n


	17. El inicio del 4to semestre

Cap. 17

El inicio del 4to semestre

Pasaron los días y después de unas semanas, las vacaciones terminaron.

Sasori y sus compañeros comenzaron su 4to semestre.

En los primeros días, el pelirrojo estaba muy decaído, muy triste… él sabía muy bien cuál era la razón: En los semestres anteriores se había enamorado de 2 personas, Sakura y Deidara, la pelirrosa había dejado de hablarle por un año aproximadamente, y el rubio había cambiado su forma de actuar de un día para otro.

El pelirrojo ya casi no hablaba con sus amigos, casi no comía, casi no sonreía…

Las únicas veces en que Sasori demostraba algún tipo de emoción, era cuando él veía a lo lejos al joven Deidara. Sasori se sonrojaba mucho, y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido.

El único que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento del pelirrojo, había sido su amigo Itachi Uchiha.

Pero Itachi no pudo ayudar mucho a su amigo ya que el pelirrojo no le daba la oportunidad.

En el grupo de Sasori, habían llegado dos nuevos compañeros, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Los dos muchachos se hicieron amigos de Hidan, el cual se los presentó a sus amigos y todos recibieron a los chicos nuevos con los brazos abiertos.

El 1er mes de clases pasó volando, los días pasaban muy rápido, al menos para Sasori.

Días después, Shikamaru invitó a Kisame a ir a las afueras del aula audiovisual.

-¿Y para qué quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntaba Kisame

-Necesito tu ayuda – comenzó a decir Shikamaru – Lo que pasa es que hace poco conocí a una chica muy linda, su nombre es Temari, y estaba pensando en pedirle a esa chica que sea mi novia

-Eh… aún no entiendo para qué me necesitas

-Temari siempre está con sus amigas, Hinata y Ten Ten, y necesito de alguien que distraiga a sus amigas en lo que yo hablo con Temari

-Oh ya te entendí – dijo el peliazul sonriendo

-¿Entonces me ayudarás? – preguntó Shikamaru

-Claro

Ambos chicos se habían levantado de sus lugares, y se encaminaron al salón audiovisual.

Cuando iban pasando por la puerta, Kiba, Itachi y Sasori decidieron ir con ellos para apoyar también a Shikamaru, el cual se alegró al ver el apoyo que le estaban brindando sus amigos.

Al llegar a las afueras del audiovisual, Shikamaru guió a sus amigos en dirección a la puerta del salón, y los demás chicos pudieron ver que ahí se encontraban 3 chicas platicando entre ellas.

Al ver a Shikamaru, las 3 chicas voltearon a saludarlo.

-Hola chicas – dijo Shikamaru

-Hola – dijeron las 3 felizmente

Las chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos desconocidos para ellas

-Oh… déjenme presentarles a mis amigos, ellos son Kisame, Itachi, Sasori y Kiba

Dijo el chico señalando a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres.

-Y chicos déjenme presentarles a las señoritas, ellas son Temari, Hinata y Ten Ten

Las chicas saludaron de abrazo y de beso a cada uno de los chicos, y ellos las saludaron del mismo modo.

-¿Van en el mismo salón de Shikamaru? – preguntó Hinata

-Sí – contestó Itachi

-¿Entonces todos ustedes están en la especialidad de Informática? – preguntó ahora Temari

-Sí, todos nosotros estamos en esa especialidad – contestó Shikamaru

Fue ahí cuando los chicos comenzaron a ejecutar el plan que había hecho Shikamaru, los muchachos iban a distraer a las amigas de Temari mientras Shikamaru aprovechaba para hablar con ella.

-¿En qué especialidad están ustedes? – les preguntó Itachi mientras caminaban disimuladamente para dejar solos a Shikamaru y a Temari

-Nosotras estamos en la especialidad de Química – contestó Ten Ten

-Wow – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Y también están en 4to semestre?

-Eh… no – contestó Hinata – Nosotras estamos en 6to semestre

-Oh entonces son un año mayor que nosotros – dijo Kisame

Sasori al oír que aquellas chicas estaban en 6to semestre no pudo evitar recordar a Deidara, ya que también Deidara ya estaba en 6to.

Los muchachos siguieron charlando entre sí y conociéndose mejor. Hasta el final del descanso, ahí todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Los chicos le preguntaron a Shikamaru como le había ido con Temari

-Pues quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella para conocerla y después si ella todavía me gusta entonces le pediré que sea mi novia – dijo Shikamaru

Los muchachos regresaron a su salón y continuaron con sus clases.

Al día siguiente, pasó lo mismo, los muchachos fueron al audiovisual y ahí encontraron a las chicas, fueron con ellas y comenzaron a charlar.

A Sasori le había caído muy bien Hinata, ella era dulce, amable, graciosa, a veces un poco tímida pero eso no la hacía una mala persona.

-Disculpa Hinata – le dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa Sasori-kun? – preguntó la chica

-¿Por casualidad no conoces a alguien que esté en la especialidad de Contabilidad y que también sea de 6to semestre? – preguntó Sasori pensando en Deidara, ya que el rubio cumplía con esas características.

-Eh… pues sí, conozco a algunas cuantas

-Oh… ¿Podrías decirme sus nombres? – pidió educadamente el pelirrojo

-Claro, a ver están… Deidara, Naruto, Gaara, Kabuto…

Pero el pelirrojo ya no la escuchaba, su mente se había desconectado desde que la chica había dicho el nombre del rubio, a Sasori le impresionó que aquella chica a la cual prácticamente acababa de conocer, conociese también a Deidara.

-Creo que esos son todos los que conozco – terminó de decir la chica

-¿Y de dónde conoces a Deidara? – preguntó el pelirrojo curioso

-¿A Deidara? Pues déjame recordar… lo conocí ya que en la secundaria y aquí en la preparatoria en varias ocasiones tomamos el mismo autobús para irnos a casa, y además Deidara vive cerca de donde vivo yo.

Esa información sorprendió bastante a Sasori, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el mundo era muy pequeño…

-¿Tu también conoces a Deidara? – preguntó Hinata

-Eh… sí, pero ya no nos hablamos – dijo tiste el pelirrojo.

-Oh que mal… ¿porqué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Es una larga historia

-Mmm… bueno si quieres yo te podría ayudar a resolver el problema que tienes con él – dijo la chica

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo puedes ayudarme? – preguntó Sasori sorprendido

-Pues, Deidara es mi amigo, puedo pedirle que hable contigo para que solucionen el problema que tienen

-Gracias, pero no creo que funcione…

-Bueno, pero piénsalo, no me gusta que ese problema esté acabando con su amistad, me encantaría ayudarte

-Muchas gracias Hinata, lo pensaré

Ambos chicos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Pasaron los días y los chicos se estaban haciendo muy amigos de aquellas chicas.

Y poco a poco Shikamaru comenzó a pensar en la forma correcta para pedirle a Temari que fuera su novia, sus amigos le daban todo tipo de ideas y poco a poco comenzó a hacer un plan para que todo saliera perfecto.

Un día a la hora de la salida, las chicas fueron al salón de los chicos, ya que ellas habían salido temprano habían decidió esperarlos para irse juntos.

Cuando los chicos salieron de sus clases, fueron a reunirse con ellas, charlaron un poco y después comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida para irse juntos.

En el camino hacia la salida, Hinata le hizo una seña a Sasori para que hablaran, y ambos se quedaron atrás a propósito para charlar en privado.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? – preguntó Sasori

-Verás Sasori, no te vayas a enojar ¿sale?

-No te preocupes no me voy a enojar

-Bien, lo que pasa es que hace poco hable con Deidara

El pelirrojo se tensó un poco al escuchar la mención del rubio

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Dei me dijo que no tiene problema en hablar contigo, así que ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En serio el no tiene problema en hablar conmigo? – preguntó Sasori feliz

-En absoluto, pero Dei me dijo que prefiere que lo llames por teléfono

-No hay problema

-Que bueno, entonces alcancemos a los demás porque nos están dejando – dijo la chica volteando a ver en dirección de sus amigos y vio que ya estaban muy lejos.

-Tienes razón, vamos

Esa misma noche, el pelirrojo le llamó por teléfono al rubio, él estaba muy nervioso por hablar con él… temía que las cosas no salieran bien…

Después de unos segundos en el que el teléfono estaba sonando, por fin alguien le contestó

-Hola – dijo el rubio a través del teléfono

-Hola Deidara, soy yo Sasori

-Oh… hola – dijo el rubio sin muchos ánimos lo que le desanimó al pelirrojo - ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, Hinata me dijo que no tenías problema alguno de hablar conmigo

-Es verdad, ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Pues quería preguntarte si un día de estos nos podemos ver para charlar

-Estamos charlando ahorita

-Es verdad, pero preferiría charlar contigo en persona – dijo Sasori esperando que la respuesta de Deidara fuera un sí para poder verse en algún lugar

-No sé si pueda, tengo mucha tarea y estoy ocupado

-Entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo totalmente desanimado, Sasori tenía pensado despedirse del rubio y colgar el teléfono

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Deidara para entablar conversación

-Creo que bien, ¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Pues bien

Los chicos comenzaron a charlar, Sasori disfrutaba mucho charlar con Deidara a pesar de que él preferiría hablar con él en persona.

Siguieron charlando hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche, se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono.

El pelirrojo pensó que no había salido todo tan mal, después de todo había charlado bien y animadamente con el rubio, lo malo había sido que Deidara no quería verlo en persona, pero Sasori tenía la esperanza de que aceptara algún día de esos.


	18. Itachi y Sakura

**Los personajes no son míos, su autor y creador es Masashi Kishimoto**

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, y Sasori seguía llamándole a Deidara por las noches. Ambos se quedaban hasta tarde charlando.

El pelirrojo cada que podía le preguntaba al rubio si no se podían reunir para charlar en persona, pero el rubio siempre se negaba.

Así se la pasaron por varias semanas.

Mientras tanto…

Shikamaru ya había logrado algo con Temari, ya que el 14 de febrero (día del amor y la amistad) Shikamaru le preparó una enorme sorpresa a Temari y al final le preguntó si ella quería ser su novia y ella le dijo felizmente que sí.

Por otro lado, había un problema amoroso dentro del grupo de amigos: Itachi estaba enamorado de una chica, y no cualquier chica, él estaba enamorado de Sakura. Todo fue a partir del día en el que Itachi, Sasori y Sakura comenzaron a irse juntos hacia la parada del autobús. Por alguna extraña razón al convivir con la pelirrosa, Itachi fue enamorándose poco a poco de ella.

No obstante, el pelinegro estaba preocupado puesto que su mejor amigo, Sasori, anteriormente le había puesto el ojo a Sakura y las cosas no salieron bien. Itachi estaba preocupado por 2 razones: la 1ra, que Sasori no se enojara con él por comenzar a cortejar a la chica que antes le gustaba, y la 2da, que Sakura no lo rechazara como lo hizo con el pelirrojo.

Un día, Itachi se armó de valor y se propuso contarle a Sasori los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sakura, así que a la hora del descanso:

-Sasori ¿me acompañas a la cafetería? – preguntó Itachi

-Claro amigo – contestó Sasori con una sonrisa

Ambos amigos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, y en el camino continuaron charlando:

-Oye Sasori, quería contarte algo…

-¿Qué pasa Itachi?

-Bueno… ¿Sí recuerdas a Sakura?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Ella ya no te gusta?

-Mmm… - el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en la pelirrosa, y entonces se acordó de que ahora a quien quería era al rubio – No, Sakura ya no me gusta, pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Bueno es que… es que… no te vayas a enojar ¿de acuerdo? – el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su amigo – Lo que pasa es que ahora a mí me gusta Sakura

Sasori no pudo evitar sorprenderse demasiado al escuchar las palabras que le dijo su amigo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo

-En serio… pero no sé qué hacer, porque no quiero que ella me rechace… ¿Tú que me recomiendas hacer para poder conquistarla?

-Eh… bueno no sé si debas preguntarme a mí, teniendo en cuenta que me rechazó – dijo Sasori riendo un poco

-Lo sé pero necesito toda la ayuda posible…

-Bueno… mmm… déjame pensar… Lo primero es que comiences a pasar más tiempo con ella, ya sabes, para conocerla mejor, después cuándo ya la has conocido mejor y ella aún te gusta entonces le dices lo que sientes por ella, y listo

-Eh… pero ¿Qué haré si ella me rechaza? No quiero que se pierda nuestra amistad…

-Pues puedes pedirle que no dejen su amistad, Sakura es amable contigo seguro que entenderá que no quieres perder su amistad.

-Bueno lo intentaré…

Itachi comenzó a pasar más tiempo con la pelirrosa, y cada momento que pasaba con ella, lo disfrutaba mucho.

Después de unas semanas, Itachi estaba completamente seguro de que quería pedirle a Sakura que fuese su novia. Pero le daban unos nervios enormes cuando estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos… el pelinegro se sentía un fracasado ya que no tenía el valor suficiente de declarársele a la pelirrosa… y también tenía todavía miedo de que ella lo rechazara…

Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu y los demás amigos de Itachi, lo apoyaban para que el pudiera estar con Sakura el mayor tiempo posible, para que así el aprovechara y le confesara sus sentimientos… pero él siempre era vencido por los nervios y al final no le decía nada…

-¡No entiendo por qué aún no le has dicho nada! – le decía Hidan a Itachi; todos estaban en su salón, era la hora de su descanso.

-Muy simple… soy un cobarde – le dijo Itachi completamente desanimado

-No eres cobarde – dijo Kisame – Es sólo que no eres bueno en estas cosas

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – preguntó el pelinegro

-Pues ¿por qué no le compras algo y después te le declaras? – le dijo Kakuzu

-Mmm… puede ser pero… eso no me quitará los nervios que me dan cuando estoy a punto de decirle…

-Entonces simplemente no te pongas nervioso – dijo Sasori – Sólo imagina que estás hablando con ella como siempre lo haces, tranquilamente, sin nervios, sólo charlando de las cosas que ambos tienen en común

-Pero es difícil… - dijo Itachi

-¡Sólo inténtalo! – le dijeron sus amigos algo desesperados por la actitud pesimista de su amigo

El pelinegro, apoyado por sus amigos, hizo varios intentos para declarársele a Sakura… pero en ninguna ocasión lo logró…

Incluso Temari, Ten Ten y Hinata, decidieron ayudar a su amigo Itachi para que consiguiera conquistar a la pelirrosa, pero ni siquiera su ayuda bastó para que la autoestima del pelinegro aumentara un poco…

-Así dejaré las cosas, ella y yo seremos sólo amigos, aunque ella me guste mucho – dijo Itachi, un día que estaba con todos sus amigos y amigas

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – dijeron todos

-Porque no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella, y no tengo el valor para decirle que me gusta…

Itachi se había rendido, y estaba dispuesto a ser sólo amigo de la pelirrosa

Un día, un profesor les dio el aviso de que tendrían 2 semanas de vacaciones, no les dijo la razón pero no fue necesario ya que a los alumnos no les interesaba saber eso XD

-Esto me anima para decirle mis sentimientos a Sakura, se lo diré este viernes – dijo el pelinegro

-¿Y porque hasta el viernes? – preguntó Sasori, ése día era martes

-Pues porque si me rechaza… tendré 2 semanas de vacaciones para poder distraerme y olvidarme de ella…

-Y si te llega a decir que sí quiere ser tu novia, entonces aprovecha estas dos semanas para pasar tiempo con ella – le dijo Kisame

-Exacto… ése es mi plan – dijo finalmente Itachi

Llegó el miércoles, Itachi aún estaba completamente seguro de declarársele a Sakura el viernes

Llegó el jueves, Itachi comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso… pero aún quería hacer lo del viernes

Llegó el viernes, Itachi se arrepintió, ya no quería decirle nada a Sakura, estaba seguro de que ella lo iba a rechazar… y no quería ser rechazado…

Sus amigos lo animaron de varias maneras y al final el pelinegro se armó de valor y se fue con Sakura para poder acompañarla a la parada del autobús, tenía pensado decirle sus sentimientos de camino a la parada; y Sasori había decidido irse con Kisame, el cual vivía cerca de la escuela, para poder darle su espacio a Itachi.

Mientras tanto…

Sasori le había llamado a Deidara para preguntarle si se podían ver aprovechando las 2 semanas de vacaciones… el pelirrojo esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte del rubio… pero Deidara le dijo que sí, le dijo que podían verse en su casa (del rubio) y podían incluso pasar todo el día juntos sólo claro si Sasori estaba de acuerdo. Sasori no podía estar más que de acuerdo.

Así que quedaron en verse de lunes a viernes en esas 2 semanas de vacaciones, y pasarían todo lo posible de los días juntos.

La 1ra semana de vacaciones comenzó.


End file.
